Who wants to be a Super Billionaire?
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: Lana travels through the inter-dimensional portal to a world where Superboy is a careless billionaire and the villains are now his friends. Lana hopes to convince him of his inherent goodness and duty to the people of his earth. When Superboy comes to her rescue, he must also help Kal defeat his enemies and come to terms with the tragedy that changed his life.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story can be considered part of the further adventures of an imagined season 5. A season that we unfortunately didn't get on television after the legal lien forced the show to be canceled. I make many references to different characters and events from seasons 2-4. Enjoy!_

**The Adventures of Superboy: Who wants to be a Super-Billionaire?**

**Chapter 1**

Lana Lang finished applying sunscreen to her arms and legs and laid on the lounge chair beside Shuster University's Olympic sized swimming pool. It was a beautiful and very hot Saturday afternoon. She had convinced Clark Kent to accompany her and they used the special passes they received upon graduation. Lana raised her sunglasses and stared to her left with a groan. Clark was late as always, and might as well have been dressed for a day in winter. Clark placed a basket beside her feet and smiled. He attempted to get comfortable on the lounge chair, but not before it closed up on him twice. He finally opened it and plopped down while Lana laughed.

"You'd think the chair was eating you alive the way you attacked it. Clark, seriously? Athletic socks, a Hawaiian shirt and khaki _pants_? Tell me you have swimming trunks on?"

"_Umm,_ no, why?"

Lana sighed and rolled over. "Never mind. I'm talking to the guy who wears chinos and long-sleeved plaids on boating trips. Would you mind getting my back, please?"

"Sure." Clark grinned slyly. He grabbed the bottle from off the towel and adjusted his glasses, flipping the shaded lenses up. He gazed across the sparkling pool. The splashes of water from other swimmers felt wonderful. He took a deep breath and dribbled the lotion onto his palm, then carefully massaged it into her skin.

"You know Lana, I'm not in the mood to swim today. I'll just watch."

"Then why did you come? That's what you always do. You watch, but never participate. You know how to swim, so it can't be that…_ohh, _Clark, when did you get a masseuse license? That feels so _great."_ Lana rested her head on her towel. There was something very familiar about Clark's firm, but tender touch and this wasn't the first time she sensed it. His roving fingers almost put her in a stupor.

Clark realized he wasn't only making sure she didn't sunburn. He was giving her a full massage. He moved up to her shoulders. "I feel a few tension knots, is something wrong?"

"Hopefully not today, Clark. But there's always something going down, isn't there?" Lana said.

"Who knew Florida could be so exciting?"

"Yeah. But I guess it's because of Superboy. He attracts danger, and aliens and all sorts of weirdos."

Clark chuckled. "That's true…there we go, I just loosened that knot."

"You sure did. Hey, how come you never told me you can give the perfect massage? I've been wasting money going to the spa!" She kidded.

Clark eased up as he wrapped his hands around her shoulder blades and burrowed his thumbs against her neck. His x-ray vision allowed him to see which muscles in her body needed the most relief.

"Hey, you never asked me for a massage, Lana. I'll give you an hourly discount. And sure, I know how to swim; I'm just not up to it. You wanted the company anyway, and it was nice to get out of Capitol City for a change."

"It would be nice to see you out of those clothes for a change too." Lana murmured. "_Ahh,_ that's perfect. Thanks, Clark."

Clark lowered his hands and she sat up and returned to sunbathing. "I just don't understand it…_hmm_…_maybe."_ Lana observed the other men around the pool.

"What was that?" Clark pretended not to hear her. He knew where her thoughts were going. She was always trying to find out Superboy's identity and had become more suspicious of him as the years wore on.

Lana stared at him, and a cautious smile crept upon her lips. "Nothing, Clark…thanks for bringing lunch, that was sweet of you."

"Sure, I'll set it up. I packed all the essentials."

He sighed deep within as he stared at the woman he loved. Lana looked exceptionally beautiful. She pinned her flaming red curls up in a loose bun. She wore a modest blue bikini that accentuated her well-toned curves and complimented her dazzling eyes. He wanted more than anything to have a fun-filled day with her–swimming and playing volleyball, even taking a few dives off the high board…but he couldn't risk the exposure.

Clark Kent the nerd was not supposed to have the chiseled, muscular physique Superboy possessed. For him, going to a gym and lifting weights was akin to picking up a balloon. Superboy at times, needed real challenges. He made agreements with the Capitol City junkyard, and they allowed him to come in the mornings a few days a week and toss cars around and compact them. The demolition and construction crews loved when he offered to swing the wrecking ball too. All the activity gave him some sense of a work out.

The awareness of his physical attributes forced him to cover up at all times, hopefully without looking too strange. Every day Clark felt like he walked a fine line. Lana was getting much nearer to the truth that he was Superboy. The thought of her knowing both frightened and excited him, but he had to be prepared for the confusion and consequences should she ever find out.

As Clark dressed a plate with salad and a sandwich, Lana's attention was drawn toward a commotion at the science building a few yards beyond the pool gate. She leaped from her chair and Clark almost dropped the food.

"Lana, what is it?"

"Clark, something happened at the Science lab, I see an ambulance and police cars!"

Clark scanned the area with his x-ray vision and listened in. It was not good news. Someone had broken into Dr. Winger's lab and shot him, he narrowly missed being killed. A blonde woman was seen fleeing the building after the two shots were fired, and she was carrying a black device in both hands.

"Oh no! Not the inter-dimensional portal!" Clark rushed to the gate with Lana behind him.

"The portal? That thing is huge!"

"The hand-held version, Lana."

"But they moved it all to a hidden Government facility. How did you know? Clark, where are you going?"

"To see what happened…_uh_…wait here, eat lunch, I'll be right back!"

"But Clark, I want to…"

Clark disappeared in the growing crowd of onlookers and students. Lana stomped back to the deck; she couldn't leave all their stuff behind. The pool area cleared out everyone hurried to see what had happened. Superboy flew into view and kept the crowds at bay while he spoke to the police. As Lana waited she noticed a short woman in a flashy white and gold swimsuit cut through the pool area. She clutched a large beach bag. The platinum hair that peeked from under her kerchief could only belong to one person. Lana broke into a run.

"_Darla!_ I knew it! Stop right there!"

Darla gaped at Lana and attempted to escape, but her poor choice in heeled-sandals slowed her down.

"Dammit, Lex! Why'd you make _me_ do this?" She screeched. "Stay away from me!"

Lana couldn't allow Lex Luthor's bombshell cohort escape. She had stolen the hand-held inter-dimensional portal device. The memory of being kidnapped by Darla and held for ransom in a walk-in freezer attacked Lana. The ransom she demand was that Superboy had to go into the main portal and rescue Lex from another dimension. It humbled Lana afterward when Superboy explained that there were millions of other dimensions in the universe very similar to their own. Superboy returned Lex that night with little time left to spare and Lana survived. However, Lana made up her mind that Darla was just as insane as Luthor.

Lana had to act fast. She made a running leap and slammed Darla into the pool. Both women screamed and commenced fighting as the beach bag sank to the bottom.

"Get off me, red! I can't swim! _Ouch!_ My hair!"

"Good! I'll drown you first before you take that device!"

"You're really askin' for it, red! Lex'll get you and your super man will find you in pieces all over the Everglades!"

"Shut up, Darla! I'm warning you!"

Lana knocked Darla in the cheek and pushed her off. Darla choked and flapped her arms. She called out for Lex to help, but the maniacal genius was nowhere to be seen. Lana ignored her and dove toward the bottom of the pool. She grasped the device and a sudden blue charge of energy expelled from it and stunned her.

Superboy was about to fly off when he heard the women fighting. He immediately flew over the pool and saw the beam of energy cloak Lana beneath the water.

"No! No! _Lana! Stop!" _

Superboy dove into the pool, hoping to make the portal trip with her, but she was nowhere to be found. On his way to the surface, he grabbed the terrified Darla and brought her to safety on the edge. Darla curled away from him and stumbled to her feet, gasping. She felt a sense of gratitude wash over her and even smiled at him. Despite all the evils she and Lex committed, Superboy always saved their lives. Superboy however, glared at her, his eyes turned up with pure anger.

"_Hey, hey, hey big boy_! Don't blame me because your girlfriend attacked me! No one told her to go under for the device, so if she's lost in space, then it's her fault!"

Superboy grasped her by the waist. "I know exactly whose fault it is! When I find him, he's going straight to the chair!"

"That's what you say every time! It never works!" Darla laughed snidely. "Lex will always outsmart you!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll just have to settle for less."

"What? What are you doing? Put me down! _Put me down!"_ Darla screamed as Superboy flew her to the police. "Help! Police! He's abusing me!"

"Officers, arrest this woman, she's the one who shot Dr. Winger and stole the portal device. She's working for Luthor, but I haven't seen him yet."

The officers gladly handcuffed Darla and she spat at Superboy. "You'll never get away with this, little boy blue! Lex will come for me, he'll get me out."

Superboy actually laughed at her. "You're crazy if you think that. Especially after his last stunt threatening the world with nuclear destruction! You of all people should know he doesn't care about anyone but himself and his sister Lena. He's a wanted man, and if the authorities lay eyes on him he's going to serve his death sentence with no pardons. Looks like you're stuck, Darla."

"No! LEX! Where are you? Get me outta here! _LEX!"_

Superboy flew into the air as Darla tried to kick at him. She was shoved into the police car. He didn't have any more time to waste dealing with the trashy crime queen. Dr. Winger was still unconscious. Superboy had to get to the Government facility and once again use the portal to find Lana, before she was lost forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventures of Superboy: Who wants to be a Super-Billionaire?**

**Chapter 2**

**Capitol City (Alternate Dimension)**

The force which propelled Lana forward gave her the sensation of being torn apart, yet her limbs were stiff. The vivid flashing colors nearly blinded her. She let out a wrenching scream as she broke through the portal barrier and dropped faced down into another swimming pool. The impact dragged her to the bottom and the portal device fell from her grip. Lana was too weak to swim up. She was about to lose consciousness when a blur instantly appeared beside her and she was carried to the surface as if on a wave. Someone gently placed her on a soft towel and hovered over her until she came to. A familiar touch brushed tendrils of sopping hair from her face.

"_Clark_, is that you? You saved me! I couldn't find you after the robbery." She choked up some water and he patted her back. "Clark! I…I…" She gazed into Superboy's tranquil blue eyes. He stared at her deeply concerned, and then smiled.

"Lungs are clear, no head injuries. I would have loved to give you mouth-to-mouth. That was some belly flop! I give you 10 points! You'll be fine. Did someone shoot you out of a cannon as a joke on me or something? Or maybe you fell from a helicopter?"

Lana smiled confused and attempted to sit up. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Superboy! I don't know what happened! The device malfunctioned, but I felt like I went through the portal. I thought I was going to die! Thank you! Where's Clark?"

Lana pulled her face away from his neck and stared at him mystified. She ran her hands over his bare chest and arms.

"Superboy? Why aren't you wearing your outfit? Where am I? This isn't Shuster University."

Lana regained her bearings and came to her feet with his help. A hot blush rose in her cheeks and spread throughout her body. It was definitely Superboy standing before her, yet he was clad in nothing more than a short pair of tight red swimming trunks. She marveled at each sculpted muscle on his body. He put his wiry hands on his sides and laughed at her shocked expression.

"This is quite a reaction. See anything you like?" He winked mischievously and Lana quickly glanced aside.

"No! I mean, _yes! _I mean…_umm_…what's going on here? Why are you wearing that?"

"Wearing what? Am I supposed to have pants and a long sleeved shirt by the swimming pool? That's not good for my tan. You like it? I don't want it to look fake or anything. My body has the ability to absorb the sun's rays perfectly. It's an even coloring every time." He lowered the waistband of his shorts. "See, no tan lines."

Lana was transfixed, but she couldn't meet his gaze. He flexed his muscles and paced around her until she grew nervous. His sensuously playful grin never left his face.

"I should be asking where _you _came from, cherry pie. You just crash landed into my pool and soaked the deck, but that's all right, as long as you weren't killed. Are you from another planet too? Because if they are all as gorgeous as you, I'm heading up there _yesterday!"_

Lana finally stared at him. She realized that the portal had worked and he definitely wasn't _her_ Superboy.

"No, I'm human. Don't you…don't you recognize me?"

He glanced away saddened, but then the smile returned. "Believe me, Pippi, if I had ever met a woman so fine, I _would _remember. What brings you to my humble abode?"

Lana felt a chill and rubbed her arms. She looked around; his pool was as large as the one at Shuster with fanciful trappings. At the foot of the pool steps was a marble merman with the image of his face and upper body. It spouted fresh water from a three-pronged gold and bejeweled staff like a delicate shower. She backed away from him took a deep breath. The air felt thinner. They were situated on top of the highest skyscraper she had ever seen. The pool was out in the open and only a short ledge bordered the spectacular veranda. She saw a lush greenhouse filled with red, yellow, and blue roses, wildflowers and exotic plants. In the distance she noticed a miniature golf course, and even a small tennis court. The expanse of the roof extended for yards.

Lana gasped in awe. His house was anything but humble. He pointed at a meticulously designed mansion of stones and high glass windows and modern spires. The inside appeared sleek and modern, yet betrayed a certain rustic element that reminded her of Smallville, particularly the hospitable furnishings of the Kent home. The atmosphere was breathtaking. It was as if he lived in a city all his own, high above the rest of the world. Lana looked at the pool again and remembered the portal. She rushed to the edge and poised to dive in, but he grabbed her.

"_Wait!_ What are doing? You should take it easy for a few minutes. I can see you're still dizzy. Relax, have a drink. I make great tropical smoothies. If you wanna swim later with me, that'll be great."

"Please, I have to get my…the device! The black device I landed with, it's my only way back home."

He led her to a deck chair beside a cocktail bar and picked up the portal device. He let excess water drip out of it.

"You mean this contraption? I hate to say it, but it doesn't work, see?" He fiddled with all the knobs and buttons but it stayed inactive.

_"No!_ It has to! I have to go back, Superboy!"

He sat down across from her. "Back where, orphan Annie?"

Lana glared at him. "Superboy, will you stop with all the red-head nicknames? My name is Lana."

"Lana, huh? Only if you stop calling me _Superboy!_ I realize what I did was pretty _super_, but I'm twenty-five and I don't consider myself a boy. Does a boy have my physique? Not a chance. My name is Kal-El, but everyone who thinks they're my friend calls me _Kal_."

"Where does that name come from?"

Kal laughed surprised. "You claim to know me, yet you don't know anything about my origins?"

"Well, in my dimension you hardly know much about yourself."

"That's sad!" Kal jumped up. "I am Kal-El, the last surviving son of planet Krypton and I was sent to this earth on a rocket ship just a few hours before my planet exploded into a gazillion pieces. I'm sure your _boy_ has the same back-story."

"Kryptonite! Of course, that's where the green rocks come from. I get it now, they're remnants from the planet itself."

Kal's face darkened. "Yes, made extremely volatile and deadly to me by the sun's radiation. Don't even mention the stuff. In this universe, I have all the Kryptonite hidden, plus a whole team of miners in various parts of the world excavating for it. I can't believe your Superboy knows none of this."

Lana shrugged miserably. "I'm not sure how much he knows, but he hasn't said anything to me about it yet."

"Oh, I suppose he tells you _everything,_ right? So I guess you're his main squeeze?"

"Excuse me?"

Kal rolled his eyes. "Are you Superboy's girl or not?"

Lana's breath caught in her throat, every time that question was asked she froze up, unsure of how to answer.

"It's…it's complicated, but we share mutual feelings."

Kal shook his head smugly. "Complicated…mutual…_right._ It's only complicated because he makes it that way, and the _'feeling is mutual'_ because he doesn't want to put his red boot in his mouth long enough to say _'I love you'_ and tie himself down. If he wants you so bad he needs to man up and tell you, Lana. Maybe if you start calling him 'Superman' he'll stop acting like a kid and…"

Lana rose angrily. "Don't you even begin to think you know _anything _about Superboy or our relationship! He's more of a man than you'll ever be. What do you do all day, huh? Do you even help the people in this world? You didn't know what I was talking about when I asked about the outfit…wait…you _do_ know about it! You mentioned a _red_ boot. Explain that one."

Kal ignored her last request and came face to face with her. "You have a lot of fire to go with those icy blues! I like it! I know of Superboy because we are the _same_ person!"

"Not from where I'm standing. Things are obviously very different here_. _Aren't you even curious about the device?"

Kal tossed up his hands. "_Hello!_ I'm from the planet Krypton! I've seen it all. You came from an alternate dimension. I funded Dr. Winger's portal experiments with a billion dollar budget. It keeps him busy, even though no one ever uses them. You want a replacement? You got it, Lana. Winger will be thrilled. He and Professor Peterson pop out these little toys and creations like tic tacs."

Lana glanced at the sky. "Like Bizarro."

"Bizarro? What the hell is a Bizarro?"

"An imperfect clone of you that was made by accident with one of Peterson's inventions."

"Oh! You mean that white chisel faced monster? Yeah, Peterson wanted to honor me with his new duplicator ray machine. We presented it at the grand opening of the Capitol City museum of Science and Technology and it was a major failure. He was hoping to eradicate world hunger. I don't blame the doctor though. There was a big lightning storm, and it must have messed up the controls or something. So anyway, I had to get soaked flying around after this thing all night to keep it from tearing up my city. A day later it smoked out and exploded."

Kal mimicked the explosion with his arms and laughed. _"BOOM!_ Problem solved. That was pretty awesome. Can't say I wasn't thrilled to see it go, it really cramped my style. God it was so ugly. Like a Frankenstein. _Bizarro_ is a perfect name for it."

Lana was disgusted by his attitude. "Bizarro is not an 'It.' He's a man, with just as much feeling as you. You're brothers! Didn't you have the white Kryptonite? That would have made him better."

Kal tossed up his hands. "Are you for real?_ It_ wasn't a living being. I told Peterson to dump the white Kryptonite. You think I was gonna have that hideous thing flying around with my powers and scaring everyone? Wrecking my city? There's only one Kal-El in the universe and that's me. I don't have a brother."

"You…you act like a jerk, you know that?" Lana turned away annoyed.

"I don't think it's wise to insult me, Lana Lang. I _could _lose my temper." He grinned and stroked the nape of her neck.

Lana ducked him. It didn't escape her notice that he knew her last name even though she didn't mention it. Being very curious about this alternate dimension, she decided to ignore it for now in order to learn more.

"So is that it? You'll just let me go to Winger and get a device? No questions asked?"

"Why not? Should I keep you hostage here? I may be a world hero, but I'm not a tyrant. Or maybe you _want _to stay?" Kal asked intently. "Something tells me your Superboy is a _super bore._ He keeps you dangling like a puppet on a string. I would never do that. A great man needs a solid woman like you behind him. He doesn't realize what he's missing, does he?"

Kal stared intensely into her eyes. "No…he doesn't realize. He's too busy saving the world from their self-inflicted problems and disasters. Always the Boy Scout, right? What a tremendous waste of time."

Hot tears stung Lana's eyes. What he said about Superboy wasn't true. She loved him and knew that even if he couldn't always show it, he loved her just as much. Kal stroked her cheek and without warning, leaned down and kissed her. Lana was helpless to push him off and when he clutched her, she almost didn't want to. Her better sensibilities kicked in and she covered his mouth and turned his face away.

"You liked it. So did I." He moved closer.

"Wait! _Stop it!_ How could you do this? You don't know me at all, but you're ready to…_no_…you might look just like him, but you're still not the same. You don't have his heart. I love Superboy and I would never deliberately hurt him."

Kal shook his head and mocked her. _"I love him…he's not you…he has a heart…_oh, whatever. Sometimes love is for the birds."

Kal went to grab her again and a shrill voice called out across the pool. "Oh, saved by the squawk, Lana."

"I can't believe it…not her again." Lana cringed.

"The stinkin' traffic! Kal, why don't you demand Governor Jackson do something about all these stupid stoplights? I'm on a schedule here! I got your suits pressed for the week, and the papers you wanted from Lex and…_oh great!_ You brought _another one_ home! Now I have to go fix up the guest bedroom again, the last trick really trashed the place, ya know. What a pig. I'm your _assistant_, not your maid."

Kal made exaggerated hand motions. "_Yap, yap, yap!_ All you do is complain, Darla. I'm sorry toots, but Daisy took a vacation to see Nick Knack in the slammer. Stupid cow, she's deliriously happy being that fool's puppy. I just better not see his squinty face around here when he breaks out with one of his toys. I can't be bothered with his nonsense."

He looked at Lana. "I gave him everything, his own toy factory even! And how does he repay the favor? I swear, if he ever tries stealing my powers again, I'm gonna burn his vocal chords with my heat vision. Trust me, the world won't miss that horrible voice. It might be an improvement."

Lana stared incredulously at the callous young man with Superboy's face. Granted she hated Nick Knack, but everything in this world was twisted. She didn't even bother to confirm that Governor Jackson was her boss,_ Dennis _Jackson, from the _Bureau of Extra Normal Matters_. She wondered what Matt was up to, or if he was even here. And then she thought of Clark. Did he even leave Smallville? For that matter, did she?

"Kal, if you know Jackson, do you know Matt Ritter?"

Kal heaved a sigh. "_Do I?_ _Do you know_ how much trouble he caused with that _Kateeya tribe_ stuff he got himself into? That fire phantom thing nearly burned down my city! After Jackson made the Governor's seat, Matt flew away with his tribal buddies and I never saw any of them again. Good riddance! Maybe the fire monster finally caught them." He chuckled.

"But Superboy stopped Matt from joining and the group disbanded! I was there and I told Matt about the fires before he could even fly."

Kal shook his head. "No, babe, _you_ didn't. That was in _your _dimension."

Lana grasped her head. Superboy's enemies were now his associates, events that he had once thwarted in her world occurred here without his intervention. Most alarming, she had never heard Superboy speak unkind of anyone. She wondered if Kal was exposed to red kryptonite at any point, but it was unlikely. This was just his bad attitude. She crossed her arms and made her displeasure known.

"_Daisy and Nick Knack!_ Do you know how much trouble he caused? How evil he is? And I suppose John Corben is…"

"He's the Mayor of Capitol City, doll face. What about him?" Darla cut in. "Which by the way, Kal, he's up for re-election this year and wants to know if you'll do a few endorsement promos."

Kal shrugged. "Of course! Anything for a friend…and a fee. I want three thousand for a two-minute spot. He can take it or leave it."

"Three-thousand is chicken feed. You're way too generous, Kal." Darla gushed.

"Yeah, I know, now I just have to figure out what to do with it." He yawned.

"This is completely insane! Corben is _Metallo_ and he has a Kryptonite heart! He hates you! He's a murderer a few times over! I had to defend you in court against him." Lana insisted.

"_Metallo?_ Sounds like a heavy metal band. Lana, I think you need to get out of the sun for a while." Kal suggested. "John's a stand-up guy, at least to the voters, but I know what a slick Willie he really is. Aren't all politicians?"

Lana was at her wit's end. "Why are _you_ here, Darla?"

"What do you mean? I said I'm Kal's personal assistant. Who are you, sister?"

Darla still had the same flippant attitude, but she was much more refined than Lana knew her to be. This Darla wore her platinum hair in a French twist and dressed fashionably in a sleek black and silver pantsuit. She wore sparkling cats-eye glasses, carried a large appointment book, and kept two pens behind her ears. She opened the book and scanned it when Lana didn't answer.

_"_You're probably just another chick along for the flight. _Anyhoo,_ I made out the check for the _Metropolis Young Journalist Fund_, Kal. Did you get a chance to read through the entries for the grant?"

Kal wrapped a towel around his waist and made himself a tall cranberry drink. He offered one to Lana. She took it fast and drank it down. She needed to calm her nerves.

"Don't you feel better now, strawberry? I'd offer you one, Darla darling, but you're on the job. It only took me a few minutes to read six hundred entries. There's an article in there I particularly enjoyed about the rise of criminal masterminds infiltrating major cities. Some girl named _Linda…Laura…Lisa_…" He snapped his fingers. "Help me out here, blondie."

"_Lois Lane._ She was in your top five choices." Darla said.

"Yeah, well, I picked her as the 1st place winner. Mail out the Scholarship check, an autographed photo of me, and one of my stock congratulatory letters to the Daily Planet, would you? They're sponsoring this contest."

"Already done, Kal. I knew you would pick her, you said you liked her spunk. What about the special banquet where they announce the winners? I didn't want to RSVP for you just yet."

Kal slapped his forehead. "Oh, that's tomorrow, isn't it? Call Perry and tell him that something major came up and I'll be unable to attend. Say anything, earthquake in Peru or whatever. Send my sincerest regards to Miss Lane, maybe I'll meet her another time. Right now, I have another lovely lady with double L initials that needs me."

Kal grinned and winked at Lana. "And Darla, call Doctor Winger and tell him I have someone who is very interested in his portal invention and he needs to set up an immediate appointment."

"Okay, but he's still on vacation for the next few days, I'll leave a message." Darla never missed a beat and scribbled in the appointment book.

Lana still couldn't get over this turn of events, but she had to keep her senses. "Winger's gone? Can't you tell him it's urgent?"

"It will take him time to get back from Australia. He's doing some kind of archeological dig up there. The man never rests. Don't worry, you'll be nice and safe here with me." Kal smiled. "Hey, we may not even need him if he just tells me what to do over the phone."

Darla tapped her foot impatiently. "I knew it! I'll have to get that guest room ready…unless you're…"

"She stays with me." Kal sipped his drink and stared Lana up and down. "I think it's about time she knows how _super_ I can be."

"No way, Kal." Lana replied firmly.

He rolled his eyes. "Can't blame me for trying. I respect you. Your loss. Darla, our lovely guest will be needing some clothing for her stay. Get her whatever she desires."

Darla marched over to Lana and took her arm. "Come on, before he keeps adding to my to-do list. I still have a life ya know."

"Um…okay. But I don't plan on staying very long."

"Right, ya can't keep _Lexi-poo _waiting." Kal smirked.

"You're just jealous." Darla stuck out her tongue. "You didn't want me, so _I'm_ your loss."

"Jealous of my best friend's girl? That's not very sportsmanlike, is it?" He scolded her.

Lana stared awestruck at Kal. "_Best friend!_ Lex Luthor? He's a maniac! He loathes you! He's done nothing but try and kill you and me and… No…no, this is all wrong! We seriously need to talk!"

"You forgot he's Kal's lawyer and Agent. And he's never seen you before in his life. Believe me, I know Lex's _every move_." Darla interrupted, though she didn't deny Lana's accusations.

Kal ignored Lana's rants. _"_Fair enough, Peppermint Patty_._ We will talk. While you get settled, I'll fire up the grill. I'm suddenly very hungry, aren't you?"

Lana nodded, resigned to her current situation. "Yeah, lunch with Clark Kent was rudely interrupted."

Kal lowered his eyes and bit his lip, but then clasped his hands excited. "Perfect, we'll dine out here tonight under the stars, and you can tell me more about this other dimension."


	3. Chapter 3

**Who wants to be a Super Billionaire?**

**Chapter 3**

**The outskirts of Capitol City **_**(Original dimension)**_

Superboy raced into the giant laboratory that currently housed the newly re-built inter-dimensional portal. The entire staff was horrified over Dr. Winger's shooting and had put extra guards on duty. Superboy found the scientist he was looking for–Professor Peterson from Shuster University. He had assumed oversight on the portal experimentation. Although Dr. Winger had created the portal with no temporal movement between dimensions, the Professor was hard at work trying to give it time travel capabilities.

Peterson took a moment to sit back on his chair and clean his glasses. He glanced up as Superboy entered the room and he could tell there was something very wrong by the look on his face.

"Superboy! I assume you heard about Dr. Winger?"

"Yes I did, I'm sorry I was too late to help him. I had no idea this would happen."

"Nobody did. It's not your fault, Superboy. You can't be everywhere. I just heard on the radio that a woman was apprehended. That wouldn't be Lex Luthor's gal, would it?" He cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.

Superboy nodded, feeling a sense of defeat. "Yes, it's always them! Why can't they just catch him and put him out of his misery already! Why can't I?"

Superboy was tempted to slam something, but refrained, he did not want to cause any damage to Peterson's lab. The professor approached him in his perpetually calm and genial manner. He patted his shoulder.

"You will, Superboy, he can't escape forever. Winger's tough. I got a call from the hospital and they said he's unconscious, but stable. Something else is bothering you. I know you didn't come here just to say hello. What's going on?"

Superboy glared at the Portal's swirling blue vortex. "It's Lana. She tried to stop Darla from escaping with Winger's hand-held portal and she disappeared! Dr. Winger told me that there's no telling where the portals will take you, she could be lost and I have no idea what may have happened to her…or even which version of _me_ is out there."

Peterson stared at him grimly. "I know. But at least you don't have to worry about Sovereign. I'm sorry this happened."

"Sovereign was only _one_ of _billions_, professor. There may be others worse than him! I have to get in there and find her no matter what!" He marched forward.

Peterson jumped up and blocked the white steps near the entrance. "Wait, Superboy, you can't just yet."

"Why not? She's out there alone! She needs me!"

"I understand that…but you see, I'm running a series of tests for a new portal function and it can't be interrupted, it could destroy the whole apparatus and it would take months to rebuild."

Superboy's pulse quickened. He was tempted to just run past and dive straight through. "Professor, this is life and death for her!"

"Superboy, you have to trust me on this. I'm actually finishing up a component that will allow the portal user to _see_ the other dimensions. We can start to catalog them and name them if we wanted. We'll be able to program this portal to go immediately to the others without second guessing."

Superboy stared at him quizzically, and then remembered the portal in the Utopian world. The scientists had the same capacity, and the elderly Superman who ruled over that benevolent world had told him they often helped other dimensions using it. At that time, Superboy needed to save an eight-year old version of himself from being kidnapped and manipulated by a stuttering, hen-pecked Lex Luthor and a cunning Darla.

"Are you serious, professor? How far along are you?"

"Superboy, it needs a few more days to calibrate, and then I'll need a test subj…"

Superboy grasped his shoulders. _"You got it!_ I'm your guinea pig! Just like I was for Winger. I really hate waiting, but I wouldn't want anything to go awry with this portal. We might never get her back."

Peterson smiled. "I knew you'd want to do it. Don't worry Superboy, just keep in mind what you always tell us."

Superboy took a deep breath and stared at the vortex again. "What's that?"

_"We always have hope._ Now, I'm going to work on this over-time for you and Lana."

"I'll help you however I can."

"Thanks, Superboy, I'm sure you will."

Peterson returned to his desk. Superboy faced the portal and swallowed hard to fight back tears.

"Lana, please be safe wherever you are. I'll find you, I promise…_I love you."_

-Oo-

**Capitol City: (Alternate dimension)**

After taking down her clothing her sizes, Darla led Lana to a luxurious pink and gold bathroom, which Kal had specially prepared for whenever lady guests stayed at the mansion. The thought of that bothered Lana greatly, but she kept her emotions in check. Kal was not the Superboy she loved.

The long, warm shower and flowery scented soaps and lotions felt wonderful. Lana retreated from the bathroom in a pink terry cloth robe, brushing her hair. She jumped; alarmed to find Kal lounging on the bed and dressed in a white silk shirt, open at the chest, and a black vest with matching elegant slacks. She took in a sharp breath, she had never seen Superboy outside of his costume and it thrilled her.

Kal smiled. "_Boo!_ Sorry I scared you. Dinner is ready."

"But I'm not…I mean Darla didn't come back yet with my clothes."

Kal sauntered to the chaise lounge chair in the center of the room and showed her five outfits. "Take your pick, I caught her on the way upstairs and told her she could leave for the night. The Luthors live a few floors down."

"They're actually married?"

"I was best man at the wedding last year."

Lana sighed and made no comment. She shifted through each outfit. They were all beautiful, even just the jeans and blouses. "She bought way too much. I don't know what to pick."

"Want my opinion?"

"It's your dinner."

Kal smiled. "Go with this, it will really bring out your eyes." He pulled out a silvery-blue two-piece satin evening dress. "I'll be on the veranda when you're ready, the shoes are in boxes near the bed. Don't take too long, natural goes a long way. That's the way I like my women."

"I'm _not_ your woman."

"Are you sure about that?"

Kal stood behind her gently rubbed her shoulder and Lana caught wind of a fresh, manly musk. She really liked it and then realized it was the same fragrance she often smelled on Clark. It was a cologne that secretly kept her hovering over him and his desk from time to time throughout the workday.

'_Why am I thinking about Clark?'_ She thought, her face suddenly warm. "Yes, Kal. I'm positive."

"I like it when you gals are hard to get. It makes the conquest more fun." Kal laughed and left her to finish dressing.

Lana let her thoughts about Clark fly. Looking in the mirror when she was done, she was surprised at how nicely the dress fit and shoes fit. She left her hair tousled and only dabbed a hint of makeup and lipstick, then hurried out to the veranda. She would do her best to please him in order to get what she wanted. A way home.

"I'm up on the deck, Lana." Kal called.

The scent of a delicious grilled meal wafted around her. As she approached, she marveled at the décor. Mini white and blue lights dotted the surrounding rose bushes and Kal had set up a round and white cast iron table, intricately welded with matching chairs. He had adorned it with steaming bowls of vegetables and rice, and a bowl of crisp salad. Gentle classical music played in the background. Kal really knew how to romance a woman. She smoothed out her dress and Kal pulled out a chair for her.

"Darla has good taste…for _other_ women's clothes anyway. You look gorgeous." He said. "I decided to go with Hawaiian style chicken kabobs. Hope you like pineapple."

"Sounds great. I do_. Umm,_ thank you for the clothes and everything. You could have just sent me out to the streets. Technically I _am _trespassing."

Kal pulled two wine bottles out of an ice bucket and Lana pointed to the red. He popped the cork and they laughed as it spilled over. He poured them both a tall-stemmed glass.

"Why would I ever do that, Lana? It's not every day a gorgeous woman from another dimension crashes into my swimming pool! I still need to give you the grand tour of the place."

"From what I've seen so far, it's enchanting."

As he took his seat across from her he noticed how she fidgeted and wrung the table napkin in her hands.

"Do I make you nervous? I don't want you to be. If you can be comfortable around Superboy, you can be just as relaxed with me. Come on, eat up, I made it myself."

"So you're a chef now too?"

"They've even had me on cooking shows with Julia Child. She loved it when I used my heat vision instead of the oven, it brought in a lot of viewers."

Lana grinned at him, feeling her tensions melt. Although intimidating, Kal-El seemed to have the same gentle disposition as her Superboy.

"Well, this is delicious. I guess I'm just not used to all this wealth. Tell me, how did you get so rich, what do you do for a living?"

Kal dug into his food and after a minute sat back with his hands behind his head.

"I dabble in everything, Lana. When you have powers like mine, the world is your oyster. I'm an _honest_ businessman, in case you thought otherwise. I own many crude oil wells that I dug up and discovered myself. I run the world's largest jewelry corporation with precious gems and diamonds I shaped with the palms of my hands in seconds. I've excavated gold and silver mines and I keep the wealth in a tight reserve. I give to nations in need, but just enough to get them on their feet. The people of this world need to work hard and support themselves, not depend on handouts.

I'm a philanthropist in every sense of the word. I've done work for the government by helping them create new technologies to keep law and order. I own a bunch of high-scale architectural firms that have re-structured some of the largest cities around the globe. I've taken the liberty of making sure that the farming industries of the world grow enough food for all, I support the arts…I can go on and on, but from the look on your face I think you get the picture."

Lana was thunderstruck. Kal-El's deeds were noble to be sure, but there was something vital missing.

"Kal, what about all the people that need you? The _little_ people in the world that die every day in disasters and wars and tragic accidents that your powers could help prevent."

Kal snorted a laugh. "I just knew you weren't _that_ impressed. You mean I should be like your blue boy scout, helping old ladies across the street, saving cats out of trees, and baby carriages rolling down stairwells? I don't have time for those trivial events. The world did fine before I existed and they'll continue to help themselves into the future. They want me to end wars? They'll have them no matter what I do to stop it. It's part of human nature and that's something I can't control. Natural disasters are also a part of life and so are…_accidents."_

Lana thought she saw his eyes mist over with tears, but it was hard to tell in the dim ambiance. Kal resisted his noble conscience in a large way and chose to focus on self-interests. If his pursuits happened to benefit the world, that was fine. But saving it was not a priority to him. Perhaps something very painful occurred that made him indifferent to the plights of others. She desired to get to the bottom of it soon.

Kal cleared his throat and continued. "I can tell you don't agree with me."

"I didn't say that, Kal."

"You don't have to. You're too quiet. And I know that look…_I mean_…I've seen it on people before."

Lana bit her lip. "Sure, it's called _skepticism_."

Kal toyed with the kabob sticks. "Once you start getting involved in that way, you become the world's crutch. They look to you for _everything_ and then just as soon they will curse and spit on you if one little thing goes wrong. Humans are so damn fickle. I want nothing to do with that."

"It's not always like that, Kal. You have to understand, humans are fragile, and we don't have your powers."

"Gee, I didn't know that." Kal smirked.

Lana tossed the sharp kabob stick at him and the second it hit his chest it split in two. "You could crush us like bugs, thankfully you don't…but why not help us?"

"Everybody needs help. It's too much."

Lana reached across the table and clutched his hands. She felt them tremble in her grip. He stroked her fingers, but then pulled away.

"I can help them financially, economically, and socially in most cases…but I can't have the responsibility of every human life weighing upon my shoulders. I bet if you talk to your flyboy he'll admit to the same exact thing. Lana, no matter how different we are in lifestyle, we're still the same person."

Lana considered his side carefully as she finished her meal. Not long ago, Superboy was convinced he had taken a human life. Regardless of how many people told him it was an accident he was still torn apart over the event and went into hiding. Everyone was thankful that he truly wasn't at fault. It was a clever set-up by a Caribbean militia group of terrorists that wanted control over Capitol City. Lana had helped to clear Superboy's name.

Her gaze burned into him. "You might be the same person outside, Kal, but you're missing his heart and compassionate nature. Superboy would…"

Kal tossed down his napkin and rose fast. "This is great. You don't know anything about me, yet you come here spouting platitudes and telling me how everything you see is _wrong._ Nothing is wrong! This isn't your world. Superboy runs things his way, and I run things my way!"

Kal strode off and stared at the glittering pool. His eyes were bathed in tears. He crossed his arms and glanced up at the sky, wishing that the neon lights of the raucous city below didn't obscure the natural radiance of the stars. He felt Lana grip his arm.

"Kal, I'm sorry, but maybe that's the difference. Superboy doesn't _run_ things, he just does his best to keep peace. If at the end of the day he's only caught a man falling off a rooftop, he's content knowing he managed to save a life and one family's needless suffering. All life is precious and valuable to him."

Kal gazed at her. "Do you really think I'm so heartless? Tell me something, Lana, has Superboy ever lost anyone in his life?"

"Well there were times when he couldn't save…"

"_No._ I'm talking about people he knows personally and loves. It's obvious he didn't, not yet anyway. When that day comes, then you come back and tell me how he takes it. You may see we're not much different after all."

Lana caressed his cheek. "Kal, what happened to you? I get the feeling things weren't always like this."

Kal rubbed his face against her palm. "Lana, let's just say if someone with my powers can't even save the ones he loves, then there's no point in trying anymore."

Lana forced his gaze. _"Who,_ Kal? Who couldn't you save?"

A stray tear escaped his depressed blue eyes and Lana caught it upon her finger and brushed it away. Kal embraced her and buried his face against her neck.

"I wish you could stay with me, Lana. I promise to always take care of you…_I promise." _His voice drifted off and he kissed her collarbone, He raised his head and brushed his lips over face. Lana's resolve weakened and they fell into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, they were drifting on air in deliberate circles. It was the most romantic sensation she ever had.

"You must be used to this, you're not even panicked." He whispered.

"Not…not in this way. But I'm not afraid of heights. Kal, do…do you know who I am? Am I a part of this dimension?"

Kal was about to answer, and the sliding doors from the mansion opened. Lana gaped as a tall, smarmy looking man strolled toward the grill and helped himself to a heaping plate of food. She didn't like the way he stared at her with a mixture of shock and malice. However, he quickly grinned.

"Hey lover boy, don't drop her like you did the last bombshell." He licked his fingers as he ate. "Oh, but that was just some little love game, wasn't it? You do it to scare them. This one looks like she's ready to fly off herself. Brave chick."

Kal's jaw clenched. Their tender moment was ruined and he flew down. Lana's body language immediately changed from relaxed to edgy and she wouldn't leave his side. She had said this man was a murderer in her dimension and was always out to kill Superboy–she was often the bait. Kal drew his arm over her waist and kept her near him.

"Lana Lang, I'd like you to meet Lex Luthor."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Adventures of Superboy: Who wants to be a Super-Billionaire?**

**Chapter 4  
**

Lex chugged a glass of wine and wiped his mouth with a dinner napkin. He held out his hand.

"Don't worry, my crimson haired maiden, I won't bite." He gave his impish grin and Lana reluctantly shook his hand. He had clammy palms, and she wondered if he was nervous.

"I don't know what it is about Kal, but he just has this weird affinity for meeting people with the initials _LL._ Lana, Lex…hey, remember your cousin from Argo City, she took the name Linda Lee while she was here, cute kid, packs a mean punch though!"

"Serves you right, trying to lift her skirt." Kal murmured, distracted. "I told you her powers were nearly equal to mine. I wanted to punch you out too, she was only sixteen." Kal kept his attention on Lana as Lex yammered on. He was very curious as to why she mistrusted him.

"Now you have _Lois Lane_, the winner of the scholarship, who has a sister named Lucy. Kal's mother was named Lara. My sister is named Lena…what a world! Hey, this food is delish, mind if I make a doggie bag?"

"Might as well. There's no one else here to eat it."

"Good! Because other wise _dainty_ Daisy would make her midnight _and_ three-am refrigerator raids." Lex teased.

"She's away to see that quack Knack…and no matter how much she begs, do not offer to defend him in court!"

"She couldn't afford my legal fees anyway. I don't work for free."

"That's for sure." Kal grinned. "But I can always trust Luthor to win my cases."

Lex flipped a piece of fruit in the air and bit into it. _"Juicy! _Yeah, there's always somebody out to bring Kal down. I can't tell you how many times he's been sued. You name it and apparently he's done it. Bunch of greedy pigs_._ They're always trying to take advantage of my pal Kal's good graces. Not to mention his _vast_ fortune." Lex seethed.

Lana grew emboldened. "And you're _not?"_

"Lana! Lex is my good…"

"Yeah, your _friend_, I've heard that before." Lana paced around Lex. "So tell me, how is it that you look like Warren Eckworth the weapons millionaire? Did you kill him and steal his identity too?"

Lex gaped at her. "Kal, where did this chick come from? What does she know?"

"Lex, she's from another dimension, she used one of Dr. Winger's portals." Kal replied. "Lana, Eckworth tried to blow me up with his 'Super bomb.' Lex saved my life, but was badly burned in the attempt. Show a little respect."

Lana glared at Kal. "Respect? For Luthor? You have to be kidding! Eckworth was a good man in my dimension. He died needlessly and what was done with his body was disturbing and cruel! What Lex did to me…to Superboy…"

Lana's temper flared and she tried to control her shaking. Those few days in captivity with Luthor had caused her some post-traumatic stress that she was still getting over. She was glad he already had found Darla to fulfill his other needs. She composed herself.

"So then what, Lex? You just took Eckworth's image?"

"You know my other _'me'_ sounds so fascinating! But not like a very _pleasant_ guy. Eckworth was killed in the explosion, so I decided that his legacy should live on. Kal got me the best surgeons and I took over his corporation before it went bust. It's a billion dollar industry now."

Lana stared at both men in disbelief. "I don't get this. Why did you _really_ change your identity, Lex?"

Lex groaned and tossed the peach pit over the ledge. "All right, I'll tell you. _Because_…being the super genius that I am, I was commissioned to help develop the new weapons technology for Eckworth! That crook! He stiffed me out of millions! It was only fitting I took his face. Three years ago I was framed for stealing the Super bomb and blowing up a passenger train coming into Florida from Sma…"

"_Stop it!"_ Kal shouted, agitated. "We don't have to explain _anything_ to her. As soon as Winger gets here, she's going back to where she belongs."

"Frankly, I'm getting tired of this third degree myself." Lex yawned. "Anyway, back to real business. I came by to tell you, Kal, that you are now the sole proprietor of every diamond and gemstone mining company in South America. All excavations were given a cease and desist order and I had the companies involved shut down…pending further instruction from you of course."

"Perfect. They didn't find any Kryptonite did they? I was told they had some."

"All rumor. There's not a trace, but we know what to do with it when we do."

Lana hurried beside Kal. "_Wait a minute! _He's involved with getting rid of the Kryptonite? You trust him with that? I don't believe him at all. He's probably hiding it."

Kal grunted and yanked her wrist. Lana struggled. "Kal…let go, you're hurting me!"

"You better start believing what's going on around here and keep your mouth shut! I don't need you accusing my friends of heinous things and putting me down for the choices I make."

Kal loosened his grip. Lana rubbed her wrist and backed away from him. "I want to leave. I don't want to stay here!"

"Lana, you still need me to get you in contact with Winger."

"When he gets here, he'll get here! You could fly to Australia and bring him back."

"No, the man is busy doing other work. And where do you think you'll be going if you leave here now? You have nothing."

"I'll find some place! As long as I'm far away from you!"

Lana stormed into the mansion to change, Kal was on her heels. "You need clothes, money…take the outfits I bought and here…" Kal tossed her a few hundred-dollar bills. "Don't spend it all in one place and keep it hidden on you. It's not the Capitol City you know out there."

"I don't want your corrupt money!" She tossed it in his face, but he caught the wad of bills.

"Take it, Lana! Stop being so damn stubborn all the time!"

Lana clenched it in her fist and they faced each other down. A smile curved upon her lips. "Now I know I do exist somewhere in this world, especially since I'm so _damn stubborn._"

She left Kal standing dumbfounded and hurried into the room to change into a tee shirt and jeans. Lana rushed to the elevator. When she entered the elevator car she leaned against the wall and slid down, putting her face in her hands. All she wanted was for _her_ Superboy to come and get her out of this world.

Kal trudged back to Lex Luthor and jumped on the ledge. "Damn it. Why'd you have to come up here and spoil the mood. I almost had her."

"I know what you're thinking, Kal." Lex said. "Forget about her. There are more important things to work on here."

"I can't let her go out there on her own, it's too wild."

"You didn't tell her that Capitol city is a degenerate, neon infused slum thanks to our _illustrious _Mayor Corben?"

Kal looked down at the zooming lights. He often blocked out the frantic cries in the night and the flashing red and blue sirens of the harried police and fire engine alarms ringing at all corners of the city. The more he ignored it, the easier it was to deny his wounded conscience.

"No. I didn't tell her a lot of things. What if she's right, Lex? Maybe…maybe I've let things go too far, trying to control everything and monopolizing the world markets. It's no wonder they all hate me."

Lex approached him and slapped his back. "Buddy, they don't hate you…they _worship_ you! Your face is on billboards and little girl's school supplies. Every boy wants to be you."

"Sure, I know how they view me…but I don't like that feeling either."

"You didn't mind when you scooped up all those humanitarian awards and the Nobel Prize two years ago. Let's face it; no one can live up to you. They concede to your greatness. They even fear you."

Kal swung around. "I don't want be feared! I don't want be worshiped or despised…I just want…"

Lex broke into song. "_R-E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what it means to me!_" He laughed. "I think you're very confused by her presence, Kal. You know why. Don't worry, she'll be gone soon enough."

Kal jumped off the ledge and hovered in the sky. "I want to talk to her more about her dimension, and this version of me she calls Superboy."

Lex grinned and waved him off. "Sure, sure…talk all you like. _Go get her, tiger._ I'll man the fort a bit and then Darla and I need to have a little conference." Lex grinned and gave Kal a thumb up as he flew off. Darla came onto the veranda and uncorked the white wine.

"How much longer are we gonna have to put up with this imbecile and his tortured soul, Lex? When are you going to take over operations?"

Lex's face darkened as he stared out across the city. "My plans are already in motion, Darla. The dinner is set for tomorrow evening, but this Lana Lang has become a loose end that must be snipped. I have a feeling she's going to be looking for Professor Peterson. He knows the ins and outs of Winger's toy. Would you be the darling that you are and make a call to our good friend, _Chaos?_ Fax him a picture of our dear Lana and tell him she's headed out on the town._"_

"That pizza faced freak? He'll burn everything!"

"Not for what I pay him. He's all I got on short notice! I would have went with Tommy Puck but he takes too long setting up his little experiments…fun as they are."

Darla slurped her wine. "So, why do we have to get rid of her?"

"_Because,_ my pea brained minx, She's liable to turn Kal's head around and he'll figure out soon enough that me and quite a number of other brilliant but whacked out souls want nothing more than to take his billions and spit on his _grave."_

-Oo-

Lana couldn't believe how heavily guarded Kal-El's skyscraper was, and it was surrounded by tall, electrified iron gates. However, the security guards were lax on their duties– they watched television, read and played cards. They found it foolish to protect a man who could easily kill an intruder with his pinky finger. Lana waited for the gate to open and let in a black limousine, she dove behind a massive granite monument. It was shaped like the crest on Superboy's outfit.

_'So he doesn't know about it, huh?'_ Lana thought. _'He's hiding a lot from me!'_

There was no time to speculate. Lana watched as John Corben exited the vehicle with two sultry women on each arm. He still looked like a big time sleaze, but without the nuts and bolts that had replaced certain limbs on his body. He tossed his keys and a ten-dollar bill at the valet and sauntered into the building. Lana gazed up at the towering skyscraper. It appeared all of Superboy's archenemies were housed within. She couldn't shake the feeling that Kal-El had no real friends in this world, and that very soon, the ones he trusted were going to destroy him. What scared her even more was that he may have sensed it too, but just didn't care. It was as if he lived his life for one empty pleasure to the next, and the man he was inside had been torn away.

In the distance, bright, colored lights emanated from every storefront. It reminded her of a gaudy cartoon world, with flamboyant clothes, cars, and headache inducing music. Lana nearly laughed, thinking how bothered she became when a gambling den was opened in Smallville a few months earlier. The condition of this city made that seem like a child's candy land.

_'I don't even know where I'm going!'_ She thought. _'Professor Peterson could be anywhere…maybe…if I go to the bureau, someone can help. Maybe I can find Clark!'_

-Oo-

The deranged man known as 'Chaos' waited impatiently on the street corner where the _Bureau of Extra-Normal matters_ used to be. The block had turned to squalor like most of Capitol City. In three short years the Bureau went from a ludicrous Government agency that investigated paranormal phenomena, to a Euro-trash nightclub. Its current state was now a burned out husk since Chaos set the club ablaze in one of his feverish attempts at publicity. Chaos' reign of terror was thwarted by Kal-El, who ostensibly supported Mayor Corben's amoral way of running things. Chaos would have rather seen the entire city burn to rubble than let everyone run amuck and live in degradation.

"_Things fall apart!… The past is dead, the future is unimaginable. _This town is busting at the seams and ready to sink under it's own debauchery!" He muttered frantic.

He fumbled with a lighter, flicking it on and off and running his hand over the flame over and over. This went on for about ten minutes until he finally saw her; the red-haired beauty in the picture Lex Luthor sent him. She marched along unsure of herself, but with a surefire determination to make it to the Bureau's building.

Chaos sprinted across the avenue and rushed into the building. Lex was paying him big bucks to make it a quick job, but Chaos also called his pal Tommy Puck. The mad scientist doubled the offer if Lana Lang was captured alive and brought to his lair beneath the Capitol City courthouse. Chaos reached into the inner pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a torch gun of his own design. When fired, the bullets would explode into a ball of flame upon making contact with its target.

Lana tossed her hands up and kicked at the sooty wall frustrated. With the Bureau shut down, there was no telling where Clark might be.

'_What if he didn't even leave Smallville? What if I didn't? But I had to, Kal knows me, I can feel it that he does!'_ Lana wondered. There was always another lingering thought, the one that grew stronger every day. She was starting to believe that Clark Kent and Superboy were the same person and that meant Kal was too. Now wasn't the time to dwell on Superboy's identity issues. She had to find someone reliable with answers.

Lana was about to turn away when she saw a small flame flickering on and off from inside the building. The entryway was dark and she choked a little from the burnt smell. Her good sense told her to run, but she was too curious.

"_Hello?_ Is anyone there? My name is Lana Lang. I need some help."

The patch of light moved further back. Lana recognized the lobby where blind Eddie's newsstand once was. It now appeared to be the remains of a long, metallic bar table, with trashed high back stools, twisted and broken on the floor. The only thing that Lana recognized from the original Bureau was the staircase that led up to the library. Lana felt cold shivers. There was nobody here to help her. She was about to run out when a loud noise went off close to her face. She screamed and ducked as the bullet pierced the wall and burst into acrid flames.

"Did you like that? The next one will be directly at your head if you don't come with me."

The voice was familiar and Lana came face to face with Chaos. She screamed again upon seeing his true countenance – his formless features and crusted skin had been ravaged from a lab fire incident. It was even worse than the Chaos in her dimension. He gripped her wrist and yanked her close.

"Do I frighten you? _Good!_ Scream again and I will do it! Forget Luthor! Forget Puck! I will shoot! _I will! _They never let me have any fun here! I want to use my creations!"

Chaos raised his gun and shot another bullet. Pieces of ceiling debris and flames rained down. Lana broke free and dove onto the floor before the fire struck her. She grabbed for a stool. Chaos pounced on her and she whacked him across the face. He stumbled off in pain.

"Help me! _Please help!"_ Lana wailed.

She grabbed at the walls to get up and Chaos was upon her again. Lana side kicked him in the gut and punched him. Her hand throbbed when it made contact with all his chains. Chaos doubled over and pumped his gun all around the room, creating mini fires. The flames spread a toxic smoke into the air that stung Lana's eyes and burned her throat. She dropped down gagging and tried to cover her nose and mouth. Chaos was prepared with goggles and a breathing apparatus. He tugged Lana to her knees by her hair and her fighting waned as the smoke filled the room.

"Stop it! Help me!" She struggled.

"I told you not to scream…you weren't supposed to run from me! I have a job to do! You're making it harder!" He whined and hit her face.

Lana thrashed her arms to try and hit him again, but her attempts were feeble.

"Let me go!" She cried. She needed him. "Kal! _Kal!_ Please help me! _Kal!"_

The flames went out and bursts of cold air swept across the room. Chaos fired off his weapon.

"No…no_…NO! NO! NO! NO!_ Not you! Not again!"

"Yes, yes! It's me, Chaos!" Kal said authoritatively through the haze.

Kal swooped around at rapid speed, catching the bullets before they hit the walls and crushing them before they had a chance to spark more fire. The smoke that saturated the room would cause permanent damage to Lana's lungs and vision if he didn't get it out. Kal flew straight into Chaos, sending his body careening up the staircase. Chaos fell dazed and flat on his back onto a pile of burned furniture.

Kal landed in front of Lana and took an immense, deep breath. Lana was awed as he inhaled the smoke into his own lungs. He shot up into the air and through the ceiling. When he was a good distance in the sky, Kal blew the smoke out and it dissipated. He wiped his mouth disgusted.

"_Ughh_, I hate ashtray breath!"

He flew down to Lana. She had backed into a shadowy corner to hide from Chaos and rubbed at her bruised arms. Kal approached and knelt beside her.

"Are you okay? I followed you. I knew something crazy would happen. I meant to tell you the Bureau was closed down. Lana…you called out for me…you _needed _me. It reminded me of…never mind."

Looking into his sullen eyes and at his distressed face, Lana's heart wanted to break, but she was still angry.

Kal reached out his hand to help, but she refused him and clutched the wall for support. "You know a whole lot, don't you, Kal? What are you hiding? What's happened to you? I…_look out!"_

Kal grabbed her and they bent down low. He shielded her as Chaos came racing down the stairs and shot off his gun multiple times. The bullets bounced off Kal's back and he quickly snuffed out the flames.

"That was my favorite shirt you just ruined!"

"You will not defeat us! We will be rid of you! Chaos will reign the city!" Chaos babbled.

"Enough of this! It's time to get rid of _you_!" Kal shouted.

A steady stream of heat vision shot from his eyes and melted the gun right in Chaos' hand. Chaos screamed in torture and tripped over his long, leather coat halfway down. Lana gasped as he fell to his own demise, crashing through a table and snapping his neck. She groped for Kal and he pulled her close. Her breathing was labored. and

Kal stared at her worried. "Let's get you the heck out of here and into some fresh air. Hold on."

"What…what about him?"

"Forget him, he got what he deserved."

Kal flew her up through the ceiling and went higher where the atmosphere was cooler. Kal's strong hands clenched firm around her waist and they glided upright through the sky. Lana took in heaving gulps of air and tears streamed out of her eyes, abating the sting. She put her arms around Kal's neck and rested upon his shoulder. The cool breezes soothed her hot skin.

"_I want to go home…I want Superboy…I can't stay here." _Lana murmured as they on his veranda.

Lex and Darla were gone. He carried her to the room and gently laid her on the bed. Kal pulled off her shoes and drew light covers over her. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and she stared up at him drowsily.

"Kal, please help me get home." She pleaded.

Kal licked his lips and ran his fingers through her hair. "Anything you want, Lana. I promise."

"You always keep your promises." She whispered.

Kal leaned down and kissed her. She closed her eyes and smiled as she drifted off. He assessed the injuries on her that he would tend to. He didn't leave, but gazed over her like an angelic sentinel until she fell into a peaceful, deep sleep.

"I can do it…I will do it." He whispered and stroked her face. "It's not too late to be the Superman this world needs."


	5. Chapter 5

**Who wants to be a Super Billionaire?**

**Chapter 5**

**The Bureau of Extra-Normal Matters **_**(Original dimension)**_

Two days had passed. Professor Peterson worked feverishly in his lab, but the days felt like an eternity to Superboy. As Clark Kent, he still had to attend to his duties at the Bureau on the following Monday morning. He had to tell Mr. Jackson that Lana was out with strep throat and couldn't make the call in sick. That left him with double the workload of filing, faxing, and watching the front desk. He was always amused upon greeting all the bizarre and strange people and hearing their stories of alien abductions and mysterious bumps in the night. He didn't mind the extra assignments, it kept his mind off Lana, and he owed it to her for all the times she covered his classes in college and assignments at work.

Clark's distracted behavior did not go unnoticed by Matt Ritter, his co-worker and friend. Clark was on pins and needles waiting for the Professor to call and tell him he was ready for Superboy to enter the portal. After dropping off Jackson's lunch in his office, Clark slumped over his desk. He didn't feel up to eating his lunch. He glanced to his right at Lana's neat desk and empty chair. He couldn't fathom being without her.

A supportive hand patted his shoulder. "Hey, Clark, she'll be alright, we've all had strep throat, haven't we? I remember I had it with measles, that was a rough few weeks, but I'm still here." Matt said, leaning upon the desk.

Clark glanced up at him and smiled. Matt Ritter of all people could be trusted, but Professor Peterson made Superboy promise not to tell anyone about the new portal experiments. The last thing he needed was rumor spreading and someone like Luthor finding out and ambushing his lab.

Clark shrugged and pushed up his glasses. "I know, Matt. It's just that Lana never gets sick and when she does, it gets pretty bad."

That was the truth. Clark remembered when they were children and the time she caught Scarlet fever. He had cried to his mother, thinking that Lana was going to die from it because so many other children around the world had. Martha Kent assured him she would get well, the Lang family had the best doctors. Clark had never experienced sicknesses, so it was hard to understand why they couldn't play together for those weeks. Lana eventually recovered, and was happy that Clark came to see her in secret. They played games and he would bring her candy and cookies his mother baked.

"Hey, why don't we go visit her after work and bring her some chicken soup and flowers and maybe a few of her favorite magazines or something?" Matt suggested.

Clark had to think fast. _"Umm_…well, that's nice, but when I spoke to her she barely had a voice and said her fever was up. She just wanted to sleep all day. I don't want to disturb her."

"Okay, whatever you say. Most women don't like to be seen indisposed anyway. You can always leave her a box of chocolates and flowers on her desk for when she's ready to come back. Women _love_ surprises like that." Matt winked.

Clark tapped his pencil and shoved the files aside. He wasn't in the mood to alphabetize and stamp documents. He sat back and folded his arms. "Matt, you're always looking to pair us together aren't you?"

Matt laughed. "And why not, Clark? I'm all for you guys. You'd make a great couple. You're both intelligent, good looking, you've been best friends since you were in diapers. I don't see what the problem is."

Clark nearly blushed. "Thanks, Matt. There's no problem…it's just…Lana thinks of me as a good friend, nothing more." Clark flinched at his own words. He wished it were more. Lana had called him out on his jealousy toward Superboy not long ago, and Clark readily admitted it.

Matt stood up and yawned. "Oh right, she's in love with Superboy. He might love her, but I just don't see how they'll work out a stable relationship."

"Yeah…_him. _It doesn't matter to her, he's perfect in every way._ He's always got a plan." _Clark found himself uttering Lana's words. "Most of the time."_  
_

"I know you have strong feelings for her, Clark. I can tell with all those long side-glances you've been sharing lately. She knows it too. Don't underestimate a woman's prowess for that. Maybe Lana needs to get her head out of the clouds and settle for mere mortals like us." Matt grinned. "Or before lunatics like Adam Verrell step in and charm her."

"Thanks to Tommy Puck, he won't be charming anyone now."

Matt looked at him incredulously. "_What?_ It was reported that Adam disappeared after Superboy exposed his mind control plot."

Clark slapped his forehead. "Oh, right! I mean, those two were working together, and Tommy's no fool. They might have turned on each other or something."

"_Hmm,_ you may have something there. But if Verrell's dead, nobody ever found the body."

"I'm sure Superboy told the authorities what really happened. I guess they didn't print it."

"True, and they probably couldn't make a case against Puck. He's still out there, most likely plotting his next fanatical experiment."

Clark looked away relieved when Matt bought his excuse. Only Superboy, Lana, Tommy and his girlfriend knew how Adam Verrell really died. Tommy tossed him headfirst into a blazing furnace. It was a very disturbing moment, but somehow an act of self-defense on Tommy's part.

"_KENT!_ What is the meaning of this sandwich? I specifically asked you to get me pastrami on rye, not corned beef on wheat! What planet are you on today? Certainly not this one!"

Matt grimaced at Jackson's scathing barbs. He quickly went back to his desk and logged into his computer to look busy. Clark stood at attention when his boss approached. Jackson shoved the bag into his hands.

"How long have you been working here, Kent?"

"Just over a year, sir."

"And how many times a week do I send you out for pastrami on rye?"

"Three, sir. Mustard on the side, two whole sour pickles, and a side of coleslaw…heavy on the mayo."

"So what possessed you to get me this? One pickle and _NO _slaw? Do you want me to starve?"

Clark faltered, then straightened up, almost towering over his short boss. "Not at all, sir. But I'm very concerned about your health lately, Mr. Jackson."

Jackson scratched his head. "What do you mean? I'm perfectly healthy." He punched his chest, but grimaced from the pain. "See!"

"I _uhh…_I just thought that _lean _corned beef would make a better substitute. So would the wheat bread. Pastrami is loaded down with fats and cholesterol _that_…" Clark did a quick x-ray scan of Jackson and stared at him gravely. "That will really clog up your arteries and cause a fatal heart attack. Weren't you complaining about chest pains a couple of days ago? I think you need to start taking these things seriously at your age_."_

Matt looked on dumbstruck when Jackson's temper calmed and he put his arm around Clark's shoulder. "If I didn't believe you and had I not made a doctor's appointment this morning… I would have been highly insulted by that remark. Kent, I like you, I really do. You have a good head on your shoulders, and an honest soul, but for now on, don't make any changes to the menu unless I specifically ask you. You get it?"

"Got it."

"Good, now get back to work!"

The phone on Clark's desk rang and he leaped over to grab it, surprising Jackson. He stumbled back against Matt.

"All right, boss?"

"Sure, but that nearly knocked the wind out of me."

"Clark Kent speaking!"

"_Clark, how are you? This is Professor Peterson. I have a message for Superboy."_

"I'm fine, thanks. What is it Professor?"

"_Tell him we have a major breakthrough. The portal is fully functional and I can send him through."_

Clark smiled. "That's wonderful news! He's been waiting to hear that. We both have. Thanks, Professor."

Clark hung up the phone and was about to rush away when Jackson grabbed him. "Just where do you think you're going, Kent?"

"I have to visit my college Professor, Mr. Jackson. I'm on my lunch hour now anyway."

Jackson let him go. "Fine, I don't interfere with personal time. Don't be back late!"

-Oo-

Superboy stared amazed at the static images that filtered through the vortex. They were visions of a Capitol City that had gone wild, where men he considered vile in this dimension were prominent members of society and in charge. He was highly disappointed in his alternate self. Despite Kal-El's accolades and achievements on a world scale, Superboy saw nothing more than a nonchalant playboy billionaire who drank too much and partied too hard. He didn't see Lana in the images, but that didn't mean she wasn't there.

"These are only very brief glimpses. I'm sorry the connection is a bit rough, it's still in its early stages." Peterson explained. "Now all I have to do is set the coordinates for this dimension on the transporter and you'll be there in no time. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Superboy nodded. He clutched the white hand-held portal and stepped up to the edge. "I've never been more ready for anything. I want her back."

Peterson smiled. "Then go get her!"

"Thanks for everything, Professor."

Superboy faced the portal and walked in. He closed his eyes as his body twirled and he felt the immense force of the tunnel pull him through. He kept himself focused, hoping not to make the clumsy landings he did in previous portal trips. He never knew where he was going to wind up when he burst out of the energy field. Superboy felt the end of the vortex coming in fast. He braced himself, and tried to hold a flying position with his body. The energy field opened and Superboy flew through. But despite his preparations, he still landed flat on his back.

"I give up!"

Warm water splashed on him and two women screamed. He looked right to see a blonde and brunette in bikinis race out of a heart shaped hot tub and huddle into a corner. Superboy rose fast.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…I…_err…"_

_"KAL! My man! _Talk about makin' an entrance, buddy! I was gonna call you after my bath." The man Superboy recognized as John Corben snapped his finger at the women.

"Ladies, this is business, and I always put business before pleasure, so go dry yourselves off and have some cocktails. We'll continue our…_conversations_ later."

The attractive women, gave Superboy a lingering once over and flashy smiles, then pranced into a back room. Corben climbed out of the hot tub and wrapped a green towel around his waist. Superboy flinched. He was ready to block himself from the effects of the kryptonite heart, but not a piece of metal was to be found on Corben's pudgy chest. He tried his best not to look confused, remembering he was out of his own dimension. An idea came to mind and Corben would be the perfect bait.

"You're right, Corben. This is very important business. Get it together." Superboy sneered as he attempted to get into Kal's character.

"Okay, okay! Ya look stunned, Kal…hey! I like the new threads! You got the Kryptonian crest on your chest, that's neat. I got the message from your gal Friday, Darla. Look, buddy, three thousand dollars for a _two-minute _promo of which you'll only be in about twenty seconds is a bit steep, _huh?_ I was planning to make 4 different ad spots too. I'm glad you came to talk to me man to man. I think those stupid voters would lick it up if you wore this blue suit, especially the women. It's primary, bright and cheery, like _moi!"_

Corben offered his huge, oily smile and Superboy forced himself to grin lopsided. Superboy paced around the gaudily furnished room, noticing the election posters with Corben in an Uncle Sam hat and giving a huge thumbs up. He nearly tripped over the white shag carpet with a tiger's head.

"You know Bengal white tigers are practically extinct, don't you Corben?"

Corben laughed as he poured himself a drink. "Since when did you ever care, Kal? You gave me that from your last safari trip. Wanna wet your whistle?"

"That trip was a mistake. No thanks, I'm trying to cut down." Superboy patted Corben's stomach. "It's bad for the belly, man."

Corben laughed. "Whatever. Suit yourself…more for me." He gulped the brandy and popped a few pretzels in his mouth. "So, how about it, think you can cut your price down a thousand for the commercials?"

Superboy crossed his arms and faced his foe. "I don't know. How much are these spots worth to you? My time is extremely limited these days and I don't work for peanuts."

"These ads are worth everything, Kal. The election is hot and heavy this year, some ex-con named McAllister thinks he can win! He got his son Andrew as a campaign manager, and that little dweeb has a lot of connections. Hey, maybe with the right persuasion you can knock them out of the running? _Know what I mean?"_

Superboy paced the room and then leaned back with his elbows on the bar. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're begging me to cut your fee for the ads and now you're trying to _bribe_ me? What do you possibly have that I don't or can't get? I rule this world, Corben."

Corben sulked. "Hey…hey, I have Cindy and Mindy. Those two broads that just went inside? You'd like them back, wouldn't you? They don't really want an old dud like me, know what I mean?"

"I always _know what you mean. _Like them _back?_ I obviously gave them to you for a reason. You'll have to do much better than that." Superboy said through clenched teeth, disgusted with his alternate self.

"Alright, alright, ya got me! I'm a little broke, I was hoping to hit ya up for some dough…_just_ until I win the election. And I _will_ win it, with our without your help."

Superboy stood tall. "What makes you so sure, Corben? You planning on hurting the McAllisters? Because if you do, you'll have me to deal with."

Corben backed away and raised his hands. "Hey, who said anything about that! I'm talking a pure smear campaign! Get that hotshot lawyer Luthor to dig up the dirt, better yet, just pay McAllister off, he'll drop out fast. I know guys like him."

"If you think I'd believe you for a second, you're even dumber than I thought." Superboy said annoyed. "I'm not surprised you're still the same weasel here too."

Corben gaped at him, offended. "I don't particularly like this new you. What happened? Kal-El from Krypton hardly gets involved in human affairs unless it's to make a quick buck or get his name plastered on another shrine or something. You going soft on us, pal? Now you're trying to play the goody-goody Superhero card? Get real!"

Superboy laughed. "Actually…" He gripped Corben by the neck and raised him in the air. "I'm going _wise!_ This is very real. For once there's something I want from _you_ and you're gonna help me."

_"Urkk!_ Anything, anything, just ease up! I'm losing my breath here!"

"I'll let go when I'm good and ready. You're not dying…_yet._ I want you to tell me _everything _you know about Kal-El and this place, and don't skimp on the details."

Corben's eyes widened. "_Wait a stinkin' minute!_ This gotta be a trick! You're not Kal?"

"No and I'm really glad about that!"

"Where the heck are you from? What's going on here? Are ya twins? Did he stiff ya of inheritance?"

Superboy tugged harder on Corben's throat. "You're not gonna talk your way out of this one!"

"Ya can't kill me! I'm the Mayor!"

"And I'm sure Kal's the one who got you here! He could just as easily find a replacement. I'm the one asking the questions, Corben, and you're gonna give me the answers, ya get it?"

"_Ughh,_ got it!"

_"Good!_ Now get talking!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Who wants to be a Super Billionaire?**

**Chapter 6**

It was late afternoon when Lana finally awoke. As she dressed, she noticed that Kal had treated her wounds and even bandaged her wrist because of a slight sprain he detected. Although still groggy and aching, Lana agreed to Kal's wishes in a note on the nightstand, and joined him for lunch on the veranda. Kal encouraged her to talk about the dimension she came from. He asked many questions about Superboy and his methods of 'ruling.' He delved into her personal life, and was curious to know the extent of her love and relationship with him. Lana shared most of what she knew and how she felt. If there was a chance Kal would be inspired to make a real difference in his world, she was willing to help him succeed.

Over an hour into the conversation, Kal stood up and paced along the narrow ledge of the veranda. He straddled it and leaned against a gargoyle. He peered across the city and gazed up at the sky, seeing for the first time how muted with pollution it was. His world had become atrocious. Lana approached and touched his hand.

"What's wrong, Kal? I told you everything, maybe now you can tell me something."

"I know what you mean and I don't want to talk about it…its too painful."

"Does this have anything to do with what Lex said last night, about the super bomb hitting a train? He didn't have to finish; he was going to say it hit a train coming from Smallville…to Florida."

A deep realization stunned Lana. Why would Kal be so broken up over a train from Smallville? She grabbed his shoulders.

"Kal, who was on that train? I _need_ to know!"

Kal looked at her with the saddest expression she had ever seen. "You were, Lana, you and my…" Kal realized that if he said he was Clark Kent, Lana would know the secret that her Superboy tried desperately to conceal. It wouldn't be fair to give it away. The shock that Lana felt knowing she had died was enough to keep her mind occupied. Her eyes filled with tears and she covered her face.

"All this time you gave up everything, you stopped being who you are because of _me?_ You gave up being Superboy! How could you?"

Kal jumped off and held her steady. "Lana, I hardly had a chance to make Superboy's presence known before it all happened. I was only Superboy for about three months. I just couldn't do it anymore. How could I help anyone knowing that I wasn't able to save you and the others? I loved you and I failed you and everyone on that train!"

Lana staggered. She clasped her hands behind his neck and forced him to look at her. "Now that you know _me_, and what I believe in and feel for Superboy, you should know that _she_ would have not wanted you to give up! You have to keep fighting the good fight, Kal. Stand up for your principles of truth and justice no matter the cost. You owe it to her and to yourself."

Kal wiped his eyes and pulled back. "Lana, look at me! Do you think I have any more principles left? I'm an immoral lout that hangs out with the likes of Luthor and Corben and all the rest that cause pain and suffering in your world. It's all hopeless!"

Lana tugged on his shirt before he could turn away. "Don't ever say that! Superboy never gives up hope no matter what happens. You can turn things around. I believe in you. _She_ believed in you."

Kal groaned and jumped on the ledge. "Some days I wish I didn't have flying powers, so I could just leap off and end it."

Lana raced to his side and grabbed his legs. _"Stop it!_ Don't talk like that! You have a lot to do! A lot to live for."

"Lana, let go, you know I won't fall to my death even if I do jump. Just leave me alone for a little while. Trust me, I know what I'm doing, or what I will be doing very soon."

Lana suddenly felt dizzy, she was still reeling from the effects of Chaos' deadly smoke. She lowered her grip. "I'm…I'm sorry." She clutched her head.

Kal looked at her worried. "Lana, are you feeling okay? You look very pale. I think you still need to get rest."

"Please Kal, just come down. We can work out a plan and I can…help…_Aughhhhh!_"

Lana's constitution gave way and she tumbled backwards over the ledge.

_"LANA! NOOO!"_ Kal shouted and dove after her.

Lana flailed her arms and legs, screaming all the way down. The intense winds were about to slam her body against the skyscraper when a blur of red and blue flew up and caught her. Kal stopped in mid-air, shocked upon seeing an image of himself in the symbolic outfit he long ago abandoned. Kal flew to the veranda. Superboy glided over the ledge and Lana trembled and kept her face buried against his chest. Superboy eased her down gently and she hugged him close.

"Is it really you? _My_ Superboy?"

"Yes, Lana, I'm your Superboy." He smiled gently.

"You found me! Thank you!" She kissed him.

Superboy returned her kiss and sat her down. "Of course I did. I would have never given up looking for you. Thanks to Professor Peterson it only took a few days to locate this dimension."

Superboy glared at Kal. He stood across from Kal with his hands balled into fists. His distaste was evident. Kal backed away from Superboy. He felt like a weak human before his unique presence. This was what a true superhero looked like, and Kal felt like no more than scum on the bottom of Superboy's boot.

"I know what you must be thinking, Superboy, and it isn't true. I would never, ever hurt Lana. I didn't push her. She was dizzy and fell. I tried to save her."

"I didn't really believe you pushed her, but you're right, it crossed my mind. So you're the _legendary_ Kal-El, billionaire of steel? I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you, and you're very fortunate you _didn't_ harm Lana."

Kal grew indignant. "What do you mean? You think you can just come into my world and degrade me? I just said I would never hurt her! I love Lana…I loved her so much. _Ask her!_ She knows my story now, she knows what happened to me."

Superboy took note of the misery in his tone, but he wasn't ready to ease up. The stories revealed to him by John Corben had made him angry and ashamed to be sharing an identity with this man.

"Later…or never. I've come to take her home, and then you can go back to whatever it is you do around here. Maybe down more drinks, or have more trysts, or win another 'humanitarian' award! How about dig another mineshaft so you can greedily store away all the natural resources this world has! I heard all the dirt, Kal. Your dear friends were more than willing to rat you out."

Kal laughed snidely. "_What?_ Who did you speak to? Corben? He'd sell out his mother to protect his own interests. I live my life the way I choose too! I don't hurt people. You assume because I'm not prancing around in tights with a towel around my neck that I'm not good enough? That I'm not cut out to be a big damn hero like you?"

Kal shoved him, but Superboy pushed just as hard and Kal nearly fell down. He straightened himself and rolled up the sleeves of his blue dress shirt.

"You're not as much of a bore as I thought. You do have some power in you."

Superboy stood his ground and raised his fists. "I didn't come here to fight you, but if that's what you want, that's what you'll get!"

Kal blew a gust of air upon him and Superboy sprawled off the building. The gargoyle on the ledge cracked and fell, but Superboy flew after it and brought it back up. He threw it at Kal, who smashed it into rubble.

"I didn't like that ugly thing anyway."

"You could have killed someone down below with that stunt! Knock it off, Kal!"

Kal shot out red heat vision from his eyes. However, Superboy raised his hands and blocked the beams, forcing them back onto Kal. He jumped back, a little burned. They both stood tense and ready for a fiercer showdown, until Lana rushed between them.

"_Stop it!_ The both of you! You shouldn't be fighting like this! You're the same person."

"Lana get out of the way before you get hurt again." Kal glowered at them.

"Is a that a threat to her, Kal?" Superboy demanded. He flew over Lana's head and grasped Kal by the collar. "Nobody threatens Lana!"

Kal flipped him off and Superboy skidded on his back into the pool. He rose up from the water furious. All the fighting was getting them nowhere and if it escalated, Lana could very well be hurt by either of them. He raised his hands in defeat and Kal chuckled.

"Had enough, wimp of steel?"

Superboy flew in front of him again. He spun himself around in hyper speed and came to a halt with his uniform and body dry. He yanked Kal by the shoulders and raised him in the air.

Kal struggled under his iron-like hold. "Now you're truly asking for it!"

Superboy shook him._ "STOP!_ This is ridiculous! Believe me, I _know_ you're not a hero! Not in the way you could be. I've been through other dimensions before, and we could be _much _worse off than this, but you want to know what appalls me the most about _you?"_

Kal broke himself out of Superboy's grip and stood motionless. "Go ahead, blue boy, I know your tactics. You're not man enough to fight so you're gonna preach me death."

Superboy stared him down and was surprised to see Kal curl his shoulders ashamed. He walked closer, condemning him with only a derisive glare.

"You have all these powers, all this strength and ability to help others, and _you do nothing_. That makes you no better than a common criminal…even a murderer! You hear them in the night, you hear their pleas for help, but you let them die!"

Kal gaped at him and flew in the air. He tore at his shirt and let out a distressed yell. "Since when is it my job to save everyone on this lousy planet! I didn't ask for this!"

"Get over yourself! You are who you are and people need you! You tell me I'm not man enough? When have you _ever _stepped in like a _real_ man would and aided someone?"

Superboy's chest heaved, he wanted to take another swing at Kal, but controlled his temper. Lana clasped his hand.

"Superboy don't! He's confused, a lot has happened to him, I know that now."

"Are you ready to go? I'm tired of looking at him." Superboy cut her off irritated.

Lana surprised him when she hurried to Kal's defense. "Superboy, where's your compassion? I know he hasn't lived up to any of your ideals, but if you knew his story maybe you wouldn't judge him so harshly. Tell him, Kal. Tell him how the Super bomb blew up the train from Smallville, and killed me! I mean…_your_ Lana, and there were others on there that you knew, you wanted to say it, but you stopped talking. _Who?_ Who else was on that train?"

Kal-El stared intensely at Superboy, his mouth set in a firm line. He glided down and collapsed to his knees. "Jonathan and Martha Kent, and their son, _Clark._ Everyone blown to bits! It was a damn nightmare. As you can imagine, Superboy, my life as I knew it then, was over."

Superboy prickled with goosebumps and sharp pang of grief struck his heart. Kal-El had lost everyone dear to him in one horrifying act. It was the same bomb that in his dimension had rendered him unconscious and unable to walk for a while. He tried to fathom what it would have been like to wake up from the accident, learning that his devoted parents and the woman he loved were all dead. What would have been his reaction? After meeting other versions of himself he realized that they all chose isolation, even the vicious Sovereign had been a lonely and secluded psychopath.

Superboy brought him to his feet. "I'm sorry, Kal-El. I truly am. I can understand what it's like to feel helpless."

"Can you? You haven't lost anyone close to you."

"But I almost have…every day there's a line that's crossed. I worry about Lana more than anything, I don't know how many times her life has been put in jeopardy."

"No doubt by the same people, over and over and _over again!_ Why don't you do something about them, Superboy? Put them all on an island somewhere and just…blow them up!"

Superboy shook his head. _"No!_ That's not my way, that's not the ways of justice. I am not a killer like they are, no matter what they do to me."

"Or me!" Lana added. "Superboy knows that my life is not more important than others. I don't want him to put me ahead of anyone if he has to make that choice."

Lana looked at Superboy affectionately. "Superboy has a responsibility to all people, I would never demand any more of him."

Kal's face darkened. "You know what, I'm done listening to all this! You made your point, Superboy, and you too Lana. now just leave!"

Superboy held out his hand in a gesture of apology. "Kal, I had no idea…Lana's right. I shouldn't have judged before I found out the real truth. But you still have a job to do to correct this world. There comes a time where everyone must take accountability for their own actions. Think about that. Maybe I can still help you, and there's a lot I can learn from you, about my origins."

Kal refused his hand. "You can talk to Lana about all that. I told her my life story. Just get out of here. I'm very busy today."

Superboy raised his shoulders defeated. "Fine, Kal-El. We'll leave you." Superboy reset the portal device he had strapped to his shoulder. He held Lana close.

"Wait, Superboy. Maybe there's one thing you _can_ learn from me."

"What is it?"

"Don't leave room for regrets. I'm going to say it in front of her, because it's about time someone did."

Lana shook her head quickly. "No, Kal, it's okay, Superboy and I will talk…"

Kal ignored her and clutched Superboy's arm. "Sorry Lana, but he has to hear it. Superboy, Lana loves you more than life itself, so get a clue and figure out what you feel for her. Stop assuming she knows, because really, she doesn't. I see it in her eyes, this indecisiveness is tearing her apart. Don't keep hesitating, because you could lose her forever…just like I did."

Lana looked down, her face flushed. Superboy's grip around her tightened. He smiled at Kal.

"Thank you, I understand. Take care of yourself."

"I always do, Superboy."

"That's right. You always have a plan." Lana said.

Kal jumped upon the ledge again. "No. We always have a _purpose. _We have a destination, or a goal, and just having a plan doesn't cut it. It's too fixed and limited. There are things in life that crop up to distract us, even try to destroy us. Then all our plans are shot down."

Superboy grinned admirably. "But there's always more than one way to do things. An alternate path…a road not taken."

"Exactly. Even if we're sidetracked or detained, Lana, we ultimately accomplish our original purpose. I know what I have to do. I got lost for a long time. I made many mistakes, but I'm not eternally stupid. Go on, get outta here. I'll handle things in my way."

Kal jumped off the ledge and shook Superboy's hand. He touched Lana's cheek. "I'll always love…_you."_

_"I know that, Kal." _She whispered.

Lana smiled through tears and peeked at Superboy. He nuzzled his chin on her hair and kissed the top of head.

Kal stepped back and Superboy pressed a sequence of buttons. The two disappeared in a flash of electrifying colors.

Kal inhaled and closed his eyes to fight his tears. Tonight, was the Daily Planet banquet and Lex Luthor claimed to have a surprise for him. Kal opened his eyes and stared grimly at the mansion. In the past few years he learned how to keep his friends close and his enemies closer. Tonight would reveal that the only friends he ever really had were now dead…and two others just returned to a different dimension. It would be the beginning of the end, and hopefully for him, the chance to start a new life, the way he should have all along.


	7. Chapter 7

**Who wants to be a Super Billionaire?**

**Chapter 7**

"Kal, babe…what's that? Oh, sorry, I can't hear ya with all the ruckus…_Darla!_ My lemon meringue sweetie pie, shut the stereo…_NOW! _Sorry, Kal, I'm in the private jet on my way to Metropolis…oh, didn't Darla tell you? Well you must have been out. I've moved the banquet to the Palladium Hall where the awards ceremony is being held. I think it's only fitting that _you_ present the awards to these hopeful journalists. _Trust me,_ its great PR! You'll need it after South America tells the prez we halted their mining trade. Besides, Kal never breaks his promises, right? That Lois Lane is a real hottie. I'm sure you can fly out here in a jif? Banquet starts at seven-thirty sharp. Don't keep everyone waiting. Oh, and Kal, did you happen to solve that little alternate _dimensional _problem you were having?"

Lex's face turned down in a sneer. "She did? Who came for her? You're putting me on! _Stop_…really? Are they gone? _NO!"_ Lex stared out the window and banged his armrest. Chaos had failed his assignment and accidentally killed himself in the fight with Kal. He spoke up with phony admiration. _"Of course!_ You did what you had to do, my friend. The nerve of that punk! I hear ya! Well, as long as she got back home safely. Okay, then. See you soon…_Ciao!"_

Lex Luthor clicked the phone off. After letting out a deep frustrated breath, he grinned like a Cheshire cat and stared at all the associates gallivanting on the large plane, eating fine caviar and shrimps, and drinking the choicest wines. The only one who looked out of sorts was John Corben, which irked Lex because he was usually the life of the party. Corben had a strange guilt written all over his face. The others involved in this rendezvous were Tommy Puck, an evil, experimental genius, whom Kal unwittingly sanctioned to work for psychology unit in the United States Army. Tommy was slowly evolving an experiment that would rid people of psychotic behaviors or tendencies, but leave their minds open to be fully controlled by him or whomever was in charge.

Nick Knack sat in the back of the jet complaining about the amenities. He was a deranged toy master that sent last years holiday toy sales skyrocketing, along with many unsuspecting children as well. He was accompanied by his gal pal Daisy, whom he had turned into a jumbotron robot doll over the course of her visit to him. Apparently you had to pull a string on her belly to make her walk and talk. The little gathering wouldn't have been complete without two of Kal's spurned lovers, Loretta the genie and Odessa Vexman, a criminal psychologist with a mean grudge against him.

"Get yourselves prepared my friends, he _is_ coming tonight. And let me tell you, it is sure to be a blast!"

-Oo-

**Professor Peterson's lab (Original Dimension)**

Superboy and Lana burst out of the portal. Lana's whole body trembled and Superboy eased her down the steps toward a chair. Professor Peterson clapped his hands.

"Wonderful! You both made it safe and sound. I was worried because of the new additions I put on the portal, but it looks like your trip went smooth."

Lana gripped Superboy's arm. "S…sm…_smooth?_ Have you ever been in that thing, Professor?"

"Not yet."

"You're better off jus…just _imagining_ the ride." Lana stammered. Superboy knelt down to her and smiled. He caressed her face.

"Lana, I'm so glad you're safe."

Lana clutched his hand and held it upon her cheek. "Superboy, I'm sorry I was so much trouble, I didn't know the portal would activate and now it's broken."

Superboy drew closer and hugged her. He rubbed her hair.

"Lana, I know you were trying to help. You have nothing to be sorry over. Nobody blames you for anything. It could have happened to anyone holding that device. Thank goodness it didn't land you someplace completely out of control."

Lana stared at him. "Superboy, I know he acted out, but Kal-El was in a lot of pain. He tried to hide it from the beginning, being suave, pretending he didn't know me, but I saw through him, because I know you. I can tell when something is wrong. He saved my life from Chaos."

Superboy's expression tightened. "_Chaos!_ Lana, what happened out there?"

"We had an argument, so I left his mansion to find the Bureau or anyone familiar, but it was burned out. Lex Luthor sent Chaos after me. He's still the same, Superboy! He wants to kill Kal and take over all his assets. Lex is probably the one who set the Super Bomb off on that train. He probably figured I was going to somehow turn Kal's mind. Superboy, Kal is in danger. I know it and I feel it. I don't know if Kal realizes it, but I think they're all against him."

Superboy glanced at the portal. "Lana, Kal is me, he has the same powers, and he can take care of himself. Besides, he didn't become that rich and powerful by trusting everyone."

"They're out to get him, Superboy. He thinks he hid all the Kryptonite, but what if Luthor stored some away? All it takes is one rock. Everyone's involved with each other in that dimension, remember how scared I was for you when Luthor teamed up with Odessa and Metallo?"

"Of course, but I…"

"You beat them, but with my help. Now Kal needs help, even if he has superpowers. That world needs its own Superhero, don't you think?"

Superboy stood up firmly. "You're right, Lana. It does. Professor Peterson, could you re-calibrate the portal for me?"

Peterson tapped the base controls. "I just started the process. It will take about two or three hours."

"Fine. I'll get Lana home safely."

Superboy flew her back to her apartment. When he came to her window he opened it and placed her inside. He sat on the ledge.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You know Clark was very worried about you too. I had Peterson contact him daily about the status of the portal. He'll be thrilled to know you're back."

Lana stood beside him and held his hand. "Oh that Clark, he's so sweet."

Superboy gazed at her and his mind burned with anticipation. He wanted so badly to tell her the truth of his identity.

"Lana, what are your feelings for Clark?"

Lana looked at him surprised. "Clark? He's my best friend."

Superboy nodded and took a deep breath. "Do you love him?"

Lana smiled, still astonished. "Do I…? Superboy, I do love Clark, but not in the same way that I love…"

Superboy grabbed her hand as she maneuvered it across his chest. He kissed it, and then held her shoulders. "Lana, just the thought of ever losing you drives me crazy. You do know how I feel about you, but Kal was right. I can't assume that it's enough. It _does_ hurt you. I never really stopped to understand that. I missed all your signals."

Lana blushed hard and turned her gaze aside to hide the pooling tears. Superboy touched her chin and drew her face closer to his.

"I love you, Lana. I may not have said it, but it's not because I didn't want to. It's just that I know how difficult it is between us. The only time I can be around is when you need my help. Our relationship would never be normal and that's something you need, something you _deserve._" Superboy looked down and closed his eyes. "You deserve the best of everything and I don't want to make promises that I can't keep. I don't want to hold you with this invisible string and stop you from moving on."

Lana thought of a few lines from one of her favorite stories, _Jane Eyre._ The invisible string or chord that connected Mr. Rochester to Jane was attached to their hearts. If Jane severed it, his heart would break. Lana had the same notion for her and Superboy, however she didn't want to drive him away with her romantic drivel. She put her arms over his neck and drew him in for a long kiss. Superboy eventually had to pull away, feeling a little dazed at the intensity. He backed up, giving her a tiny grin. The expression in her eyes nearly hypnotized him, and then she smiled, her pretty and wide-mouthed smile.

"Usually I'm the one left speechless." She giggled. "Superboy, thank you for telling me. You don't know the weight that's been lifted from my heart."

"I feel the same, Lana." Superboy grasped her windowsill, his emotions swirled tumultuously. "Lana, I have to go now, but you take care of yourself until I see you again."

Lana grabbed his arm. "Superboy, Please let me know when you come back. Find me and tell me that you're all right, that Kal is safe."

"I'm very careful, Lana. I certainly will. I really have to leave now."

Lana reluctantly dropped her hand and Superboy flew out the window. He hovered in the air a moment and watched her close the shade. With his x-ray vision he saw her take a seat on her couch, then lie down and cry. Her sobs drifted to his ears and he wanted more than anything to comfort her. However, he needed to get his mind back to reality for a little while, and for him, that meant being Clark Kent and hustling back to the Bureau.

Two hours later Lana awoke to a loud knocking on her door. She rubbed her eyes as she passed the hall mirror. _'I look terrible, I shouldn't have dozed off after crying so much.'_ She thought.

The knocking started again and she heard Clark's voice. "Lana? Are you there? It's me…it's…"

"Clark!" Lana swung open the door and laughed. She refrained from giving him a big hug. He struggled to hold a mixed bouquet of yellow and pink roses and a large box of chocolates. She pulled Clark inside and he passed his gifts to her.

"I'm so glad you're back, Lana! Superboy stopped by the Bureau to tell me you were home. I have some other errands to run but I wanted to drop by and see you first and give you these of course!"

Lana grinned slyly. "Clark, since when do you tell fibs?"

Clark shrugged disappointed. "I'm not lying now, but I've been lying for days and telling Jackson you were out with strep throat. So you better act a little under the weather when you go back to work."

"Of course." Lana pretended to cough. She took the roses from Clark and put them in a large vase. She fingered the petals thoughtfully. "Yellow roses mean _friendship_ and pink _appreciation_."

Clark sat patiently on her couch and flipped a small pillow up and down. "Wow, I didn't know that. I guess I made the perfect choice then."

"Clark, these are so beautiful. I love them, and I love the sea-shell truffles."

Lana embraced him in a long, heartfelt hug. "Thank you for everything you do for me, Clark."

"It's not much, Lana. I know I'm not out saving the world."

Lana sat back and put a finger to his mouth. "Stop. _Now._ No more comparing yourself to Superboy." Her finger traced the soft heart of his upper lip and she smiled gently. "There's no need for you to do that anymore. There never was, but I understand why you chose to hide."

Clark stared deep into her eyes, his throat went dry and the words he wanted to reply stuck within. Lana held his face and kissed him as passionately as she had Superboy. She licked her lips and stood up calmly. Clark gazed up at her in a stupor.

"I know your secret, Clark. I've known it for a while, but I wasn't completely convinced until today."

Clark stood up. There was no getting around it anymore. Lana was very intelligent and she had hit on the truth numerous times. Clark pulled his glasses off.

"How? Or…_when_?"

"It's hard to say, but, remember the computer that the Bureau had? The one that compiled memory data?"

"Of course. You were desperate to know who Superboy was then."

"And I almost found out, but I deleted the information. Then I had a bright idea. One that I knew you wouldn't think of because well, you're a guy."

Clark glanced down. "You figured it out after you kissed me as I was leaving. I should have known when you told me, _'you wouldn't dream of stopping me._"

"Maybe. But you admitted to me earlier today as Superboy that you didn't notice my signals. How typical of a man. And so that's why you changed your mind about the pizza that night. There was an emergency that Superboy needed to take care of."

"What about the silly knitting needle in Smallville?"

Lana suppressed a laugh. "After I stuck you with it a final time I saw you flinch, then I tossed it away and just kept quiet about the whole thing, but I had gotten my real proof. The needle snapped in half."

Clark stared up at her and Lana came nearer. Despite knowing the truth, she still marveled that he and Superboy were one and the same. She ran her hands over his face. "I always wondered why I never saw you take off your glasses. I just can't believe how blind I've been. How blind everyone can be. How do you do it? Do you hypnotize us? Put a block on our minds with one of your powers? It's so simple, just a stupid pair of glasses!"

Clark held her hands. "I don't have abilities like that, Lana. What you see so far is what you get. I'm still learning about my identity, where I'm from, even the extent of my powers. Sometimes I'm just as much in the dark as anyone. Simplicity was the key, Lana, that and behaving ridiculously nerdy most of the time."

Lana had to laugh. "That's true, but I think 'geek' is more the appropriate term here."

Clark shook his head wryly. "That was in college, I've long since bumped up to 'cool nerd' status." Clark made a wide box shape with his hands. "Think of it like a neon sign, sometimes it's so bright you don't even notice it. You can't, it _blinds_ you." Clark wagged his glasses around. "That's all these are. It's so simple and bright a disguise, nobody would think of it."

"Why not?"

"The world loves its mysteries, they don't want to take most things at face value and that's what I depend on. They can't tell because they aren't looking for obvious clues."

Lana had to agree with his reasoning. "So is _'Clark Kent'_ really a disguise?"

"No. I _am_ Clark Kent. Superboy is a costume, a title. Standing here in front of you now and talking like this, not pretending, acting clumsy, or extra meek–this is _me_. I guess I'm a little of both."

Lana strolled to her window. Clark approached warily. "Lana, are you mad at me?"

Lana tossed her head back with a laugh. "Clark, I'm _furious!_ I feel like the dumbest woman in the world, but…" She hugged him. "I love you too much, we've been through so many things together, survived so many obstacles and you…well, you love me too."

Clark whole body relaxed in her embrace. "Yes, I do love you."

"I didn't forget what I said the night I shut down the computer files. Superboy hides his identity to protect the people he loves and we…_I_…need to respect that. I respect you, Clark, and I respect Superboy. I've always had a feeling in the back of mind, even in college, that you and him were the same person. It's such a relief to know I'm not crazy."

"You're not crazy, Lana. Not at all."

"That's not what you…_Superboy_ said in Smallville. If I remember correctly he…_you_ said to _get some help._ I never told you how insulting that was._"_ She poked his chest.

Clark grinned. "I realized that, but I made up for it didn't I? We took that long flight around Kansas and had a candlelight dinner under the stars in the old Mason barn with the broken rooftop."

Lana slipped her arms around his waist. "It was a perfect night. Clark, I don't even know what to call you?"

"In public you call me _Clark,_ in private you call me _Clark_, when I'm Superboy in public…"

"You're _Superboy_ of course. I'll have to get used to all this name-calling. And what about that name, _Kal-El_?"

"Lana, I've never heard that before, how did he get it?"

Lana sat Clark down on the couch and briefly explained what Kal told her about his origins. Everything made sense with the rocket crashing to earth, his invulnerability, and his first rite of passage with the Kryptonian crystals that increased the force of his powers. Clark lay back in deep thought. Lana rested her head in the crook of his arm and he drew it over her shoulders. She clasped his hand and toyed with his fingers.

"Who would have thought that a planet like Krypton existed? I'm sorry it was destroyed. But your real parents must have loved you so much to send you off in that rocket. They had no idea where you would land, or who, if anyone would take you in, but they knew with your powers you would survive. That was all that mattered."

"I wonder if they knew or not. The Kents couldn't have been better to me." Clark smiled, despite a small heartache developing inside him. This was ground-breaking news he would have to tell the Kents.

Lana kissed his cheek. "I can't imagine how you feel right now, but just remember that you were sent here for a great purpose. They must have known your powers would be a benefit to mankind." Lana glanced at the clock and sat up fast. "Clark, it's been over two hours. Professor Peterson might have the portal recalibrated."

Clark had just gotten comfortable on her suede couch. "Okay, I'm going. Thanks for keeping me on my toes. Five minutes into enjoying a _real_ relationship and I have to fly off."

Lana pulled him toward the window. "And I can't believe I'm the one sending you off, but you have to. These are the issues we'll need to deal with."

Clark laughed. "So…are we an official couple? Who is? Clark and Lana? Or Clark and Superboy…I mean Superboy and Lana? _Arrh!_ I'm getting all twisted here."

Lana hadn't thought of her options, but she knew what the answer had to be. "You said so yourself. You're _Clark._ It has to be _Lana and Clark_. I see you more often than Superboy. It would be too hard for me…us…to pretend so much."

"Thank you, Lana. You saved me from being even more deceitful. I really don't like to lie to people."

"I know that, Clark, but everyone is entitled to their secrets. Clark, can I see it? Can I see you change into Superboy?"

Clark moved a few feet away from her. One of his biggest dreams was finally coming true. He grinned. "What happened to being entitled to my secrets?"

"Please_…please…please!"_ Lana pouted.

Clark chuckled. "Oh, all right. Blink and you'll miss it."

Lana kept her eyes glued to him, not knowing what to expect. Clark spun around slowly for effect, then picked up speed, until all she saw was a whirl of primary colors. He stopped in his tracks, but was no longer the mild-mannered investigator. He was Superboy. Lana let out a long whistle, the suit truly made a world of difference.

"That was completely amazing! But where are your other clothes?" Lana poked around and even lifted his cape.

Clark laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. After all we've been through, I'll believe anything!"

He tapped his yellow belt. "I call it a _super-compression_. My clothes are folded into the tiniest squares and tucked safely away. When I change back into Clark, I pull them out and it's like an instant dry clean press. It really beats ironing."

Lana laughed and jumped into his arms. "That is so crazy, _I love it!_ Go Super…go, Clark, and be very careful out there. I want you back. I _need _you back."

Clark held her face and kissed her. "I will be, I need you too."

He jumped on the ledge and Lana stroked his arm just as he flew off. She felt so deliriously happy she danced around, and then feeling in the mood, tore into the box of tasty chocolates.


	8. Chapter 8

**Who wants to be a Super Billionaire?**

**Chapter 8**

**Alternate Dimension-Capitol City/Metropolis**

Kal stared bitterly at the colorful suit hanging in his closet before bringing it out and laying it flat on the King sized bed. He touched every inch of the tensile Kryptonian fabric, and put the cape to his nose. His keen sense of smell picked up the distinct odors of soot and ash, the metallic bitterness of scorched train steel, and an ingrained scent of charred flesh. He closed his eyes and tears spilled freely down his face as he cried into it, softly murmuring Lana's name and calling out for his parents.

Kal looked up after a time and took a resolute breath. He had to go on and fight; did the people he dearly loved die in vain? Lana Lang and Superboy from the alternate dimension were right; he owed it to the ones who died to be the hero he once was. Kal immediately set to washing the suit until it smelled fresh as the day Martha Kent presented it to him. He dried it with his super breath and then without further reflection, used his hyper speed to put it on. Kal stood before a full-length mirror, hands on his waist. His physique had grown better defined since he wore it last and the fabric defined his muscles and seemed to grow with him.

"I need a haircut soon, it's getting pretty long." He touched the black waves that licked down his neck. "That obnoxious curl is always in my eyes too." He pushed it back and just let his bangs fall as they may. He set about giving himself a heat vision shave, and then reluctantly went out to the veranda again.

"You think you have everything worked out, don't you Luthor?" He spoke to the wind. "Well you've messed with the wrong man. I'm not as dense as you all think, my _dear. Sweet. Friends."_

He was furious at all the betrayal, but he had no one to blame but himself. He allowed the exploitation and deception to go on, despite the fact he learned to always be two steps ahead of them. Lana had called it correctly. Lex, Corben and the whole lot of them were murderous, money grubbing human beings. Kal had prepared himself for the day when Luthor's impatience burst forth and his insatiable lust for power would rear its ugly head. He had little doubt in his heart now that Lex Luthor was the one who fired the Super missile at the train that day.

"You think you could manipulate me and pull my strings, Luthor? Well, I always have _a plan_…to fulfill my true _purpose!"_

Kal took a running leap and soared high into the air with his arms askew. Wearing the suit, he sensed a freedom that eluded him for years. He maneuvered himself in all sorts of twists and turns. Flying had never felt so joyful. With his spirits high, he sped up his flight, landing behind the Palladium building in the bustling City of Metropolis promptly by seven-ten. He floated down in the alley and with a quick burst of speed was soon clothed in a sleek, black tuxedo. He had just enough time to do a quick meet and greet of the attendees and winners of the Journalism prize before the presentations began. Kal ran to the front of the building and walked up the stone staircase that led to the entrance.

"Excuse me! Hold the door, please! I'm late!"

Kal turned to see a young woman in an elegant cranberry colored dress, her long and tousled dark hair blowing behind her. She scrambled up the steps. Her foot hit the edge of the top step and she stumbled and broke her heel. Her body lurched backward.

"Oh, help me!"

Kal caught her when she was halfway to the ground. He brought her up slowly and she gazed at him in awe. Her large, doe eyes added an innocent, dream-like quality to her face. She smiled as her foot waggled up and down and she attempted to balance herself with one good heel. There was pure electricity in he grin and Kal immediately noted the finer details of a small snaggle tooth on the side of her mouth and a mole on the left side of her lower lip. Her eyes narrowed merrily and she clutched at her chest embarrassed.

"I can't believe how clumsy that was. I'm normally much stealthier than this." Her full lips formed a pout and her shapely, thick eyebrows rose up dramatically as she contemplated her near fall. Kal blinked in what someone watching the scene would call a _'double take.'_ She was beautiful. He bent down carefully and picked up the offending heel.

"If you'll come with me, I can fix this for you real fast…no charge."

The woman nodded, though found it hard to walk. Kal put his arm across her waist and she gasped when they rose inches in the air and glided to the nearest ledge, he sat her upon it and went down on his knee again.

"Is this a proposal already?"

"It can be." He teased.

"No way, not now, buddy. I'm just starting my life and career."

"Smart girl. In a way, I am too…well, _re-inventing_ myself."

She watched amazed as he re-adjusted the heel to the bottom of the shoe and with precision laser heat and melded it back in place. Kal then brushed his hands over it a few times and smoothed it out until it looked like no damage had ever occurred. He stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Better?"

"Much. It's like new! Better than new!" She held out her hand. "I'm Lois Lane."

"You can call me Kal."

Lois' jaw dropped. "Oh my goodness, where is my brain? _Of course! _Flying, heat vision…" She laughed at herself. "Sure, every guy has those abilities these days. I can't believe…_wow._ I wasn't sure you would come, I mean, Perry told me that you might bow out and I figured as much with your busy, celebrity schedule and all that. Who has time for the _little people_ right?"

Kal swallowed hard and smiled. Lois Lane pulled a lot of punches, but her honesty was appealing. "I know that I certainly will once I get some things in my life straightened out."

Lois smiled. "I can't wait to see how that plays out. I got the autographed photo by the way. I love the contrast in that black and white portrait, but it doesn't do justice to you in person. You have very nice eyes, such a calming shade of blue and great dimples. It's really an honor that you picked my article for first place, Kal. I only want to print the truth, even if it hurts. And what I see are Metropolis and all the major cities in this country starting to go to rot because of these scumbags trying to take control. It makes me so mad! But anyway, I can't thank you enough. Perry told me that I'm definitely guaranteed a position at the Daily Planet as soon as my new internship is finished at the end of the year. I'm well on my way to being a _real_ reporter. That's been my dream since I was a little girl and you've made it come true!"

Kal just stood back and listened to her fly from one subject to the next with her breezy and melodious talking.

"I'm glad to be of service, Miss Lane."

"By the way, you most likely saved my life, or at least my head from a nasty concussion and my brain from severe damage and I want to thank you for that too."

"There's no need, really, I'm doing what needs to be done…well I'm starting to."

She looked at him quizzically, but then shrugged it off. She boldly drew him closer. "You're an enigma, Kal."

She closed her eyes and planted a smooth kiss upon his lips that sent Kal reeling.

"_Woah…_I should rescue you more often, Miss Lane."

"You're so formal. _Lois_ is fine. I'm not that old. I'm twenty-three. Maybe you _should_ rescue me again. I certainly wouldn't mind. You have sweet lips."

"So do you."

Lois took in a sharp breath and backed up. She giggled nervous. _"Okay._ Lois, you've gone too far…sorry about that."

Kal cocked an eyebrow. "Do you always refer to yourself in third person?"

"On occasion. Don't we all sometimes? Every day we wear multiple masks, so sometimes we have to check back in to reality. It's only when we're in the comfort of our homes and with those we love that we show our absolute true colors. My mother told me that and I believe her."

"Mom is a wise woman too. So what's reality for you?"

Lois' eyes glowed with a passion. "Becoming the best investigative reporter in Metropolis and winning a Pulitzer Prize within ten years."

"You're ambitious, kept in its proper place…that's a good thing."

"It takes a lot of guts to be in my line of work, Kal."

"And I can tell from your writing style that you have plenty of guts."

"I'm just getting started." She smiled teasingly. "Look, I don't know what came over me, but thanks. Hey, we should get inside, Perry hates late-comers and he'll ball us out even if we are the guests of honor." Lois held out her arm and Kal laughed. He linked his through hers and they jokingly escorted each other into the banquet hall.

Lex Luthor and Darla stepped out from behind a statue and they both smirked. "It looks like lover boy has found a new squeeze. This Lois Lane could become a problem for me. I just feel it."

"So, what are you worried about, Lex? You already have the bomb rigged. They'll all be out of your hair…_uhh…_well, ya know. They won't pose a threat anymore."

"That's right. Especially since I plan to take over Metropolis very shortly. Capitol City is getting mighty stale, don't you think? I do miss winters."

"All I know is, it's a killer on my hair…_uhh,_ Lex, hon, we are gonna be able to escape the explosion in time, right?"

Lex glanced down at her exasperated. "Darla, you worry too much over _nothing._ Of course I wouldn't go anywhere without you my little sugar plum!"

"Oh, Lex! You're such a card. I love it. Let's get inside."

"After you, my dear."

Lex stared at the busy street and grinned malevolently as he closed the doors. He had no intention of letting anyone escape tonight. After those maniacs helped him to get rid of Kal, they would all be blown sky high with the rest of the attendees. Nobody was going to touch the Kal-El fortune or vie for power over of the city. They didn't share his genius or his vision, and would only make a mess of things.

Lex didn't realize that the entire exchange was being scrutinized from the roof of the building. Superboy had to find a way to warn Kal without being discovered. He would need a disguise. He grinned as an idea came to him. What would be more perfect than Clark Kent…or rather Clark Kent, the waiter? Superboy entered the building from the rooftop entrance and made his way toward the kitchen area.

-Oo-

After sharing a few dances, Kal could not take his eyes off Lois Lane the entire evening; he watched and even eavesdropped on her interactions with her co-workers. She was witty, pleasant, and at times very frank, but they all respected her and the men were certainly charmed. He glanced back at his table. John Corben nervously puffed on a Cuban cigar and strummed his fingers, listening to Tommy Puck iterate on the complexities of the mind. Lex and Darla mingled with everyone around the decorated ballroom, with Lex handing out cards and making phony plans to call prospective business partners.

Kal kept dodging Odessa and Loretta's scathing glances as they danced with other men. He wondered where Nick Knack was; he had definitely heard the toy genius' grating voice when Lex called him from the plane. Then he remembered the lunatic couldn't show his face because he was _supposed_ to be in jail. Something vile was in the air.

An announcement for dinner was called and everyone went back to his or her respective tables. The awards ceremony began and Perry White took his place upon the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm glad that you are all having a wonderful time at tonight's banquet. We have quite a turnout and a bunch of very prominent guests among us." Perry nodded toward his more influential guests like Florida's Governor, Dennis Jackson, and Capitol City's mayor, John Corben.

"It is now time to introduce our very special guest of honor. He had graciously given his time and the generous funding to keep the Daily Planet up and running back when the budget crisis hit two years ago. Without his enormous influence, our paper may have been out of business permanently…can we get a spotlight on him please?"

Kal grinned shyly and rose when the light hit him. Cheers and a few whistles rippled throughout the audience and Lois stole a glance at him and smiled appreciatively. She had no idea he was the private investor that kept the 'Planet' from tanking. Kal waved and suddenly heard an urgent voice pierce his eardrum. It was his voice.

_"Kal! You're in trouble, Luthor plans to bomb the gala tonight…and he's taking everyone down with him. I haven't found the bombs yet, I can't pick up any signals."_

Kal kept the smile plastered on his face and quickly scanned the room. Clark Kent was standing behind red curtains and dressed as a Maitre 'd. He spoke barely above a whisper. Superboy from the other dimension had returned to help him.

Kal sat down and covered his mouth, pretending to cough. He answered him back_. "You really are a true boy scout…thanks, brother. Keep an eye out for Nick Knack and Daisy, I have a bad feeling about him."_

Clark disappeared from view and returned wheeling a large tray of dinner plates. Perry White continued his glowing praise on the stage.

"Thanks to Kal, our newspaper now has the highest circulation in the entire country, the most qualified journalists and business team on board, and the best technologically advanced printing presses. I admit I was very shocked when his publicist called to tell me that Kal would make an appearance tonight. It's only fitting. About a month ago Kal personally requested the opportunity to be a judge for the _Young Journalist Scholarship_ that the Daily Planet sponsors yearly. He even upped the ante of the scholarship from twenty-five hundred to five thousand dollars. All in all we received over six hundred entries, some were terrific and some were, to be completely honest, _atrocious._"

"Amazingly, Kal was able to pick out the top three and ten honorable mentions, and he called me with his suggestions on the _same night_ he received the submissions. It saved us a lot of time and squabbling to have just one judge this year make the decision. And Kal, if you ever want a job at the Daily Planet just give me a call, because you have a true journalistic eye. I have no doubts your writing is above and beyond as well."

"I'll do that, Perry!" He called out.

Kal noticed Clark stop with a tray in hand and pay close attention to Perry's speech. Clark must have had the same aspirations as he once did, to be a journalist for the famed Daily Planet. He knew deep down that the Boy Scout's dreams would come true one day. Clark came back to attention when another waiter tapped him to get moving. He apologized and brought his cart to Kal's table. He was surprised to see Loretta, still dressing like a genie, and Odessa, flashing her venomous dark eyes at another woman across the room. Clark saw the woman in question and she was very pretty. Her dinner card read _'Lois Lane.'_

Kal grabbed his arm. "Waiter, can you show me the kitchen please? I'd like to talk to the head Chef. I may want him to cater a dinner party."

Clark pushed up his glasses and served each tray shaky. "Of course, Mr…Kal…anything for you sir! Right this way."

However, Kal was unable to leave. Lex cleared his throat and pointed to the stage. Perry White finished up his speech and Clark nudged him. "You have to go, sir. They've just announced you. They want you to present the awards."

"But what about…?"

Clark shoved him forward. "_I'll be on look-out, just act normal_…uhh, I'll get all that catering information for you sir, don't worry!"

Kal straightened his bow tie and hurried up to the stage to thunderous applause.

"Thank you very much, I really didn't expect all this fan-fare. I just kinda thought it would be fun to judge something more substantial than a bathing beauty contest."

Ripples of laughter passed through the audience. Kal forced himself to relax, at the same time he watched Lex's every move. He noticed that John Corben had disappeared. Kal saw Lois making a beeline to her seat from the restroom. He heard Odessa whisper to Lex and he made a slight hand gesture to Corben. Lois' impending kidnap was brilliantly orchestrated and Corben blocked her. Kal's eyes widened and he cocked his head toward Clark.

"Anyhow, let's not waste time! I'd like to announce the winners. If you hear your name called please come to the stage and have a seat on my left. I took the opportunity to pick out my favorite paragraph from each of the winner's articles." Kal grinned and looked over the list. "I'll start with the ten honorable mentions."

Clark saw Lois struggle as Corben gripped her arm to follow him, so he did what he knew best. He let out a deep sneeze and pretended to trip into his dinner cart. He blew it straight into Corben and knocked him off his feet. Lois jumped away. Every head turned and Kal's speech faltered.

_"Whoops!_ Looks like we have a clean-up in aisle four! Somebody get that poor kid a mop!"

Clark staggered. He adjusted his glasses and ran to clean up the mess.

"I'm so sorry! _So sorry,_ I'm new…it's my first day, didn't think I'd have to wait on an entire banquet…oh, man I'm embarrassed!" He mumbled and fumbled with the dishes as another two waiters came to help him.

Corben was furious; his new pinstripe suit was covered in food and gravy. He gave Lex Luthor the evil eye and stormed to the exit of the banquet hall with the hall manager on his tail. The manager glared at Clark and drew a cut across his neck. He pointed with his thumb for him to get out. Just as Corben and the manager made it to the entrance, both Kal and Clark heard a low hum resonate from behind the door.

"No…_Everybody down!"_ Clark yelled.

Kal zoomed off the stage and grabbed Lois, she was still watching the entire scene alongside Clark. Lex and the others at his table stood up fast.

"How the hell did he know tha…?"

Lex's question was cut off by a sonic blast. He doubled over with Darla and grabbed his ears. Clark had just enough time to fly and push both Corben and the manager a few feet away as the double doors and surrounding wall burst open. Everyone ducked for cover and scrambled far toward the rear. Kal flew Lois to a low-lit corner beside a set of heavy curtains and put her on the floor.

"What was that? My ears are still ringing_! Oh my God_…you…you saved me again…I mean for real!"

Kal caressed face. "I want you to stay put, Lois. You'll be safe!"

"Wait! What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I have superpowers, remember?"

Lois pointed frantic. "The waiter…he…he flew, I saw him!"

"I don't think so. He just dove for cover."

"No! He did fly! He…_he…"_

Kal raised her up and silenced her with a deep kiss. He pulled away and left her standing with her lips puckered and her eyes closed. "We'll talk later, Lois. But stay of trouble! In fact, get out of the building through the emergency exit!"

Lois nearly fainted into the curtains as Kal flew toward the front of the hall. She snapped out of her daze and saw Perry White and Governor Jackson hurrying to lead others through the exit. Lois bit her lip. This would be the greatest scoop the city had ever seen in a long time and it would bump her chances of being officially hired sooner than later. She was definitely going to stay.

Lex grabbed Darla and ran off to the side. "I can't believe this moron! He's too early!"

Two fifteen-foot robots marched out of the dust of the explosion. Lex gaped at them. "Talk about over-kill! He's got a pair of giant rock-em-sock-ems! I loved those guys! Always fighting but never winning."

"But Lex, what about the bomb?" Darla asked hysterical. "We gotta leave!"

The ingratiating voice of the Toy master Nick Knack filled the room from a pair of hidden speakers

"_HEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEE'S NICKY!_ Don't you just love these toys? They were some of my favorites as a kid, so I said to myself a few weeks ago, '_Self, what if you designed your favorite toys in life size!' _And Self answered me. _'Nick Knack, I bow to your creative genius! What a perfect idea!' _Then Self told me another perfect idea! He said, _'Nick, it's not enough to make robots, they need POWER._' So I infused them with some really special green rocks my pal gave me! But anyway, Here are my boys! NICK is the _Red_ one, and KNACK is the _Blue_ one! They really want to battle it out with Kal! Where are ya buddy? Come out come out wherever you are! They want to play with _youuuuuuu!"_

The boxy robots stood at attention with their arms pumped at their sides. Kal suddenly flew up before them in his Superboy outfit. Clark ran beside him.

"Kal! You're back! I think everybody's out. These lead robots are infused with Kryptonite, if you destroy them, you could wind up killing yourself! Fighting them will weaken you!"

Kal grinned. He had never felt more alive to do battle. "That's a chance I'll have to take. How else can I stop them?"

"I know, but try not to break the lead shielding!" Clark warned. However, he had a sick feeling that the robots were designed with gadgetry that could expel kryptonite at any moment.

Nick Knack cackled over the loudspeaker. "I'd heed poindexter if I were you, SuperKal! Love the suit! _Love it!_ You match my toys! Now I think I should make one in yellow! To have a primary set! Brilliant! I love primary colors! You can make any color of the rainbow out of them! Like skittles! Lucky Charms!"

Lex wanted to rip his wig off. He grabbed Tommy Puck by the shoulders. "Find the audio control room and put this nut job out of his misery!"

Tommy shook him off and chuckled. "_Are you kidding? _And destroy one of the most insanely intricate minds of our century?" He held up a long needle. "I want to dissect his brain into tiny pieces. Starting with the part that controls speech. I'll just knock him out."

"I don't care what you do with him, just shut him up! Loretta, you go with Tommy, maybe you can distract him with that ugly doll you carry around."

"He's not a doll, his name is _Gazook _and he's my best friend!"

"I don't care if his name is Shirley and he's your father, he's ugly and he's a cross-eyed puppet! Now get moving!"

Lex yanked Corben's collar "Get up, buffoon! That snooping little reporter is still here, I saw her by the band shell taking notes. Find her and snap her neck before she can leak any of this to the news! Odessa, you obviously wanna tear her eyes out, you go with him!"

"I want to do more than that to the tramp! Let's go, John!" She seethed.

Darla pulled on Lex's arm so hard she ripped his coat sleeve off. "Dammit, Lex! Where's the bomb?"

Lex laughed hysterical. Despite her huge size, nobody noticed Darla quietly staring into space at the far right of the hall.

"I borrowed Nick's little girlfriend and made a few modifications. She's loaded with enough C-4 to blow up an entire block. As soon as she pulls that string at my command, everything goes, _KABLOOEY!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Who wants to be a Super Billionaire?**

**Chapter 9**

Clark felt very useless while trying to help Kal dressed in the waiter's uniform and glasses. He realized that if people saw his powers with his Kent persona, it could ruin Kal's chances of using that identity again. He had to become Superboy to help him, no matter what happened. The confusion it would cause might work in their favor. The battle between Kal and Nick Knack's life size rock-em-sock-em's intensified. Clark rushed toward the kitchen area, pretending to be scared out of his wits so he could turn into Superboy.

Lois crawled away from the commotion alongside the raised platform. She whipped out a pad and pencil and scribbled notes. The minimal light she had was promptly blocked by two menacing shadows.

"We're sorry to have to end your illustrious career before it starts, Miss Lane!" A British female voice spoke tartly behind her. Lois shoved the tiny notepad down the front of her dress and before she could escape, John Corben grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Let me go you dirty bum!" Lois screeched and thrashed about. Corben laughed at Odessa.

"I like this chick, she's got some fight, wanna go a few rounds _baby…ooof!"_ Corben bent over from Lois' elbow jab in his protruding gut. He reached out and yanked her hair. "Odessa, hold this mane while I go for the neck!"

"I'd be delighted!"

Corben tossed Lois to Odessa and wrapped his meaty fingers around her throat. Lois had just enough time to scream before he started to apply force. She grappled for his arms, trying desperately to loosen his grip, but Odessa had a steely strength of her own. Lois was losing air and a throbbing pain engulfed her neck. Out of nowhere, two beams of red lasers struck Corben's hand. Odessa leaped back stunned. Lois dropped to the floor and clawed at her throat, gasping for air. Superboy rushed to her side and helped her to a sitting position. He soothed her into breathing calmly and glared at Odessa and Corben.

"Don't think you can run from me!"

_"Owie Owie Owie!"_ Corben sprinted around from the scathing burns. He found a glass of water and tossed it over his hand, blowing on it like crazy. Superboy raced up to him.

"Remember me, Corben? Lex won't be happy when he finds out you ratted on him and his plan."

Corben tried to get away. "_Oh no!_ Not you! The Twin! Leave me alone!"

Superboy tore at his suit jacket, then lifted him over his head and threw him on a large round table loaded down with half-eaten dinner dishes. He was knocked out.

Odessa also attempted to escape, but Lois shoved out her leg and tripped her up. Superboy seared the top of the heavy red curtain rods with more heat vision. They collapsed onto Odessa, rendering her unconscious too. Superboy ran to Lois and helped her off the floor. Lois was teary-eyed and grateful, she flung herself in his arms.

Superboy, though unsure of her intentions, hugged her comfortingly. "Are you all right, Miss Lane?"

"I'm fine now. Kal you are totally amazing_. I love you!"_

"But I'm _not…"_ Superboy's attempt to explain himself was cut off by a kiss that rivaled Lana's in passion. Lois pulled away when she realized he hesitated.

Superboy held her arms loosely kept her at a short distance. "Lois, I'm not Kal."

"What are you saying, of course you are! Wait…the suit? Where'd you get that? _Oh right_…I remember when you were flying around as Superboy for a little while. I didn't believe it was possible a man like you existed, but you do! Kal, did I offend you? I'm sorry, I'm being really pushy right now, and I shouldn't be holding you up, you have to fight…"

_"Superboy!_ Stop flirting with _my_ girl! I need some help!" Lois turned at the sound of Kal's voice. She watched amazed as he, also in the red and blue costume, dodged the robot's ferocious blows and lasers.

"_What?…he's _you?…but he…_who are you? He's a twin?"_ She demanded with an adorable look of confusion on her face. Superboy smiled.

"No. I'm known as Superboy. I'm a version of Kal from a different dimension. I appreciate the kiss, but I'm taken. Save it for him. _Trust me."_ Superboy winked at her and flew off to Kal's aid. Lois smiled wide, then dipped into the front of her dress and started a writing frenzy on the notepad.

-Oo-

Darla and Lex braced up against the wall wheny they saw Corben go flying and land in a shattered mess a few feet in front of them.

"Did you see that? _Look!_ Isn't that, Kal? But he's over there with…"

Lex's eyes widened. "That's not him! That's the other one! The one from the alternate dimension! Oh boy, I am definitely not leaving! There are two _Supermen_ to kill for the price of one!"

"This is too much! I'm so outta here!"

Darla was halfway to the back exit when she realized Lex did not follow. He was too busy watching Knack, the blue robot, attempt to break Kal's spine by clamping him over one arm and allowing Nick, the red Robot, to repeatedly sock against him.

"Oh if only I had a bag of popcorn!" He giggled. "Go on! Rock em'! Sock em'! _Rah! Rah! Rah!_"

_"Lex!_ Come on! We have to get moving!"

"Darla, I'm not about to miss_ this _show! I told you, Daisy wouldn't pull her string unless I say…"

Darla raced to him terrified and clamped a hand over his mouth. "Lex, don't! You'll kill us all!"

Lex tugged her hand off and growled. "You dolt, I have to speak into the walkie talkie device to send the message to her electronic brainwaves!"

_"Hey Soupy Boy!_ You know why I love Rice Krispies, I love to hear that _snap, crackle and pop!_ Which is what my toys are gonna do to you any second!" Nick Knack's vile voice resounded again. "Break him! _Break him in two!_ Stretch him out like a slinky! I wanna bounce him down the stairs!"

Pains shot up through Kal's body as the red robot bore down on him. He was growing weaker. The robots took electronic cues from their master. The red robot's hold slid down Kal's legs and fastened around his ankles. The blue one followed suit and cinched his wrists.

_"Auughhhhhhhhh!" _Kal's body felt on fire as they attempted to yank him in half. Clark was right; the Kryptonite energy emanating from the robots had drained him.

"Go on, Kal! Scream like James Dean in Rebel without a cause! _'You're tearing me apart!'" _Nick Knack teased. "Oscar! Oscar!"

Superboy flew into immediate action. He blew ice-cold air upon each of the robot's hands, freezing them off. Kal dropped hard to the floor and scampered out of the way to catch his bearings. He tore the robotic hands off him. He looked at his wrists and they were black and blue from the lead pressure. Superboy flew up and landed on the red one's head. He punched at it, hoping to find a weak spot or control mechanism. A dull ache passed through his fist as it made contact with the metal.

_"Superboy!_ Be careful! You were right! It's loaded with Kryptonite!"

Superboy flipped off the red one. "But lead is supposed to shield us from the effects!"

"It does, but they're saturated, look at the eyes, they're green! They must be emitting it through them!"

Superboy glanced around as the robots closed in on them. "Kal! Give me the robot hands! I got an idea!"

Kal tossed Superboy two of them. He understood what he wanted to do.

"I got ya! I'll take Nick!"

"Then I'll take Knack!"

Lex and Darla stood dumbstruck as Superboy and Kal flew up to the robot heads and welded the broken hands to the robots' eyes, blocking the deadly Kryptonite rays.

Nick Knack was livid and the robots trounced around blinded, then began a manic 'rock em' sock em' match with each other.

_"What! NO! I can't see! I can't see you! No! NO! NO!…Hey, what are you two doing up here? What is that? A new toy? What a piece of junk! I hate rag dolls!" _Nick Knack screeched through the speakers.

Superboy and Kal heard Loretta scream as Nick Knack presumably ripped her beloved Gazook to pieces and stamped on his head.

_"Take that rag doll! I'll pulverize you!"_

_"NO NO! STOP IT!"_ The doll yelled.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Kal asked. "That voice sounds like Peter Lorre. I didn't know her doll can talk!"

"She's a genie, remember? Forget that, Kal! We're not through with these guys yet!"

The robot fight halted due to their master's negligence and they stood frozen in place.

_"I got it!_ Take the blue and I'll take the red." Kal ordered.

"Why do you always get the red?"

"Because blue's more _your_ color!" Kal laughed.

They each lifted a robot and flew them up to the skylight ceiling.

"We're going for a little swim, Superboy. Follow me to the Metropolis cesspool…I mean _river!"_

"_Yeck!_ Then what?"

"Then we take a dive!"

Kal burst through the skylight, sending Lex, Darla, and Lois running for cover as sharp fragments of glass sprinkled all over. Corben woke up just in time to duck under the table and avoid a near beheading from a large piece that crashed down. Tommy Puck and a tearful Loretta came out of the audio room and into the ruined dining area. Nick Knack was unconscious with Tommy's needle tacked in his temple and he was limply strewn over Tommy's shoulder.

"Got him, Lex! _Heehee!_ This should keep him out for at least a few hours. Just enough time to get him to my lab on the East side! Some of my most intricate equipment is in there. Once I get control of this mind, he can build me some wonders!"

Lex grimaced and ran to the entrance. "I wouldn't count on it, _simp!_ Nobody is leaving here alive! Nobody but me!"

"Hey, no one calls me a simp! Remember what I did to Verrell!"

"Well I just did! I'll do worse to you if you cross me. Deal with it…_simp!"_ Lex snarled and Tommy backed away.

"What's your problem, Lex? We're supposed to be a team!"

Darla stumbled next to him over all the ruins. "_Wait a minute!_ You're stuck with me, I'm your wife, dammit! I'm not staying here!"

Lex heaved a sigh. "Oh that's right! I had a weak spell and actually let Kal convince me to marry you. I forgot."

Darla beat on him and tore at his wig. "You dirty, rotten slime ball! I gave you the best years of my life!"

"I only met you three years ago, sweetums, so don't act like you're my true love." Lex shoved her off.

Darla sobbed. "I should have known you were a dog! _I hate you!"_

_"Good!_ That'll make the divorce much easier! But actually, I plan to claim big on _your_ life insurance!"

Odessa finally untangled herself from the mess of curtains and came toward them. "What in God's name are you doing, Lex Luthor? I demand to know! I want to get out of here!"

"Look, the Queen of England has decided to join the party! Ya see gang, it's very simple. I'm going to take control of Kal-El's _massive_ fortune, kill him, if he hasn't already died, then I will come back here and rule Metropolis."

"And what about us! We know all about you and your schemes, Luthor." Corben shouted. "What are you gonna do about the other one? Huh?"

"I'll kill him too!" Lex said through clenched teeth. "Besides, what about _you?_ You're all nothing to me, just a bunch of corny, second-rate villains and I'm going to make sure none of you get in my way!"

Darla pleaded on her knees. "No, Lex! _I love you!_ You'll die too if you set off the bomb!"

A dead silence swept across the room. Corben's eyes were ready to pop out of his head. "What do you mean _set off the bomb?_ Right now? While we're all standing here?"

Lex's grin was pure evil. "And why not? Do you think I care what happens to you morons? Ya see I'm not even really _here_ to enjoy the party!" Lex raised his hand and slowly peeled off synthetic skin from around his face.

"Meet _The Lexbot!_ Never leave home without him!" The mechanical jaw moved up and down with Lex's voice and laughed.

Darla screamed. "I should have known! You have sweaty palms and your hands felt dry as rubber! It's a robot! Kill it before he says the secret code!"

"A secret code! For what?" Loretta shouted, still cradling the remnants of Gazook.

"For her, genie!" Darla pointed, shaking. "She's the bomb! Use your magic and diffuse it!"

"I can't! Gazook doesn't exist anymore." Loretta yelled.

The Daisy doll lumbered to the center of the room, knocking tables out of her way, then came to a standstill. Lois remained frozen through it all and crouched beside the stage. She was too shocked to leave the scene. Harsh white lights blasted down from the skylight, and a trio of police choppers hovered. Sirens blared and the police chief shouted through his megaphone that the building was surrounded and they all had to come out with hands up.

-Oo-

As Superboy and Kal soared as fast as they could, Superboy called out, panting from exertion. "This robot feels like…like a ton!"

Kal's arms felt about to give way also. "That's the Kryptonite exposure talking, Clark, its _two_ tons. Here we are! Hold your breath and follow my lead!"

Superboy watched as Kal zoomed straight into the water with the robot and then did the same. Kal rammed the robot into the earth at the bottom of the river, pounding and slamming down on it until it was fully buried. Superboy tried a different approach and whipped around the robot until it drilled itself below the mud. He compacted the mud over its head. Satisfied, he was about to swim up when he saw Kal sunk low onto the riverbed and making a weak attempt to rise. Kal had been exposed to the Kryptonite much longer than him and he was near to drowning with his energy spent.

Superboy draped one arm over his chest and sped out of the water and into the air. He flew Kal to a nearby bridge and sat him down on top. Kal coughed up water and he clung to the steel girders to catch his breath. Superboy hovered in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders to keep him steady.

"Take it easy, Kal, you're okay. We did it! That was a great idea! I just hope that no one ever digs them up."

Kal smiled. "Are you kidding? You'd have to be a nut to go in this river. I know it was a cool idea. Thanks, brother. I couldn't have done it without you. Why did you even come back?"

"Because Lana convinced me that you needed help. We know these characters in our world like the back of our hand, and they may appear to be respectable here, but they're no different. I also wanted to come, because I was a little hard on you earlier and I'm…"

Kal held up his hand. "Stop apologizing, will you? I would have kicked my own butt too if I were in your position. With _no_ regrets. I needed to hear everything you and Lana had to say…because it reconfirmed feelings inside me that I ignored for too long. But you, Clark, you are such a force for good, it's really sickening. You make all of us in the other dimensions look _super_ bad."

Superboy laughed. "Come on, Kal. _Do I?_ If so, then I can't help it. It's my nature, I _try_ to be good, but I'm not perfect. I obviously made a big mistake in doubting you. Your world needs a _real_ superhero, Kal. Are you ready for it?"

Kal's strength renewed and he swooped into the sky above Superboy. "Are you kidding, Clark? We're Kryptonians! We have gifts no humans ever will! We were _born_ ready for this! I…" Kal's expression darkened.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Clark we left…we left Lois! They found her! _Damn!_ I told that woman to leave!"

Superboy flew alongside him. "I told her too, do you think they'll ever listen to us?"

"Not a chance, but that's what makes them so infuriating…and so special. We gotta get back, they still have…"

"_The bomb!"_ Superboy remembered. "Let's go!"

The two raced down into the heart of the city and back to the banquet hall.

-Oo-

The Lex robot discovered Lois in hiding. Suddenly using its full strength, it carried her in one arm kicking and screaming to the center of the room.

"One more for the fire!" It joked.

"_Stop it!_ You can't blow the building up! You'll kill a lot of people!"

"Like who? These idiots? They're not people, they're criminals. I'd be doing the world a huge favor! Trust me" The robot responded.

"No! You'd be killing innocent people, the ones outside and all the cops and…_ahhhh!_"

The robot lifted Lois up high above him. "I've had enough of everyone's moralizing. Now it's time to finish up the _simple_ task Corben and Odessa couldn't follow through on!"

"Put me down!" Lois kicked at him, but only managed to hurt her foot on the solid steel underneath the Luthor skin. _"Owwww!" _She cried. Her only hope was for Kal or the other Superboy to came to her rescue.

"You heard the lady, metal head! Put her down!" Kal's voice rang out.

He blew cold air onto the robot, then used a stream of laser vision and knocked off its head. It spun around violently; and its circuitry popped and fizzed. Lex's voice garbled and was cut off with static. The robot tossed Lois across the room.

"Help me!"

Kal zoomed down and caught her before she hit the wall headfirst. Lois shuddered in his grip.

"Are you okay, Lois? This time, you're leaving for real."

"You can't keep a good reporter down. Ka…Kal…is it you?"

"What do you think?" He grinned and she took note of the flirtatious sparkle in his eyes.

"You smell like the Metropolis cesspool…I mean _river!"_

"You see, I save people and this is the thanks I get."

"Not from me!" Lois beamed and grasped the back of his neck. Kal kissed her. "I'll accept that. Now get out of here, get as far away from the building as you can, promise me, please. I don't want to lose you too…" The playfulness in his tone disappeared and Lois stroked his face, sensing a deep grief within him.

"I will, Kal. Come find me again_…Superman."_

"I promise." He let Lois down and she ran out through the back entrance. She pulsed with excitement, knowing she had the story of a lifetime ready for tomorrow's edition of the Daily Planet.

Kal turned to the others. They all huddled together, away from the robot and nowhere near Daisy.

"Now to deal with all of you scumbags. You think I didn't know you were taking advantage of me, trying to steal and cheat, and use me for publicity? I hate opportunists, and that's what you all are, aside from being vile criminals. Luthor got that right. The cops will be in to arrest you all. You should be grateful that I'm turning over a new leaf. Otherwise, I would have handled you myself and it most likely would have been _very _ugly and _painful_."

The group nodded, knowing they were trapped. Loretta was the first to scream. "The Daisy doll! She's moving!"

Kal swung around. Daisy's eyes turned red and she opened her mouth and sang in an eerie, stilted manner. Her plump hand pulled out the string attached to her belly inch by inch as she sang.

_"With. A. Knick. Knack. Paddy. Whack. Give. A. Dog. A. Bone. This. Old. Man. Came. Rol-ling. Home! Bye Bye!"_

Daisy released the string and it zipped back toward her. Out of nowhere, Superboy appeared. He grabbed Daisy close to his body, and bolted from the building, far into the night sky and out of range of the helicopters.

_"NO!_ Superboy!" Kal screamed and flew up after him.

The blast was stupendous and almost deafening to everyone below. Kal was knocked back a few yards and tumbled through the sky. He straightened himself and flew ahead again, putting out the flames with cold air before they could land on the terrified crowds below. All that was left was billowing plumes of smoke and burnt out flesh and metal pieces of Daisy that showered the pavement.

"Superboy! _Clark!" _Kal called out, searching for him.

Kal looked to his right and saw a giant water tower bent out of shape and spilling water out. He glided down on the roof. Superboy lay face-up and sprawled on the pavement, covered in twisted pieces of skin, wires and metal parts. He almost looked dead. Kal gasped and slid on his knees next to him. He cradled his head and tapped his cheeks.

"Come on, boy scout! I know you're stronger than that! _Wake up!_ Clark, get up now! Lana needs you!"

The water streamed over them and Superboy's eyes fluttered open. _"Lana_…_where?"_ He slowly came to a sitting position and jostled his ears to remove the ringing sensation.

Kal laughed. "I knew that would get a reaction. I can't believe you did that, but I'm glad you did. I didn't realize poor Daisy was the bomb."

Superboy stumbled to the ledge, he brushed off all the refuse and stretched out his muscles. He glanced across the skyline. "That thing wasn't Daisy, she was already dead by Nick Knack's hand and it looks like Luthor defiled her even more. You know what's gonna happen here."

Kal put his boot on the ledge and groaned. "Lex is still free, and these other wannabees are gonna find a way to escape prison and cause more havoc, right?"

"Right."

"So much for my trip." Kal muttered.

"What trip?"

"I had planned to go up North for a long while, way up North."

Superboy folded his arms and stared at him curiously. "What's out there, Kal, besides ice and Polar bears?"

"My own place. Somewhere I go to think and just clear my head. My ship is there, and so are the Kryptonian crystals. I constructed it out of the ice and with the help of the crystals. It's beautiful. You know of those, right?"

"Yeah, I do, the ship is still in the Kent farm back home."

Kal grasped his shoulders. "I found a way, Clark, a way to talk to our father Jor-El through the power of the crystals. It's more like he's talking to me, but…it's like he anticipates my questions. I really need to go to him now. I'm ready to start my life over."

Superboy gazed at him in wonder; he couldn't shake a jealous feeling. He made a vow to explore the power of the crystals he had. If they worked in such a way for Kal, they had to work the same for him. Kal smiled knowingly and dropped his hands.

"I know what you're thinking, Clark. You've wanted that for yourself for the longest time, haven't you? Then do it! Take the rocket and go to the Arctic and create your own Fortress."

"A _Fortress of Solitiude_." Superboy murmured.

"Exactly! Hey, I think I'll call it that." Kal patted his shoulder. "Why don't you come back to the mansion, clean up, eat, and get some rest? You can go home in the morning nice and spry for Lana."

Superboy shook his head. "But what about Lex Luthor! He's still out there and…"

Kal wagged his hand. "Lex is hunkered down in whatever fox-hole he's hiding in and nursing his bruised ego right now. His plan failed so he'll need time to think of something else. And when he does, I'll be ready for him."

"Okay, then he's _your_ problem. I have enough with him in my dimension." Superboy cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms as he read Kal's expression.

"And where are you going right now?"

Kal stroked his chin and grinned. "You know me well…I need to talk to Lois about a few things. I can't have her report on the two of us. I have a good feeling about her, just like I do about you and Lana. Go, Clark, make yourself at home, it's all yours." Kal rose into the air. "Oh and one more thing!"

"What's that?"

"You may want to consider a name change sometime soon…we're no longer boys, we're _Supermen_!"

Superboy smiled and watched him fly off. Before he left, he repaired the damage to the water tower and then retrieved his portal device from the roof of the banquet hall. When he returned to the mansion he left Kal a long note, explaining that he needed to go back home and that maybe one day soon, he would visit again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Who wants to be a Super Billionaire?**

**Chapter 10**

**Bureau of Extra-Normal Matters/Current Dimension**

Lana glumly tapped her pen against her lip and stared at the large clock on the wall. It was getting very close to lunch hour and Clark had not arrived to work, nor had he gotten in contact with her. She shuffled some papers around, trying to look busy every time Mr. Jackson puttered by. Her heart was not in stamping and checking off the giant pile left over for her. Matt was busy taking phone calls and counseling spaced-out visitors at the front desk area. Lana eventually went upstairs to the library and gazed out the window, hoping to see Superboy flying overhead. She struggled not to cry. Clark would always need her to be strong for him. She had resisted calling Professor Peterson, he was very busy and she didn't want to wake him or his family in the middle of the night.

Lana caught a whiff of a pleasant, familiar scent. She looked down and saw a bushel of colorful wildflowers. They were the same ones she often picked as a young girl in Smallville. She used them to make Queen and King crowns for her and Clark. Lana beamed at the reflection in the window.

"I know you were waiting but I had to make a little pit stop." Clark said gently and turned her around. "I needed to talk to my parents too."

"I understand. They're beautiful. Are you all right? You look worn out. Is Kal gonna be okay?"

"Things got sort of rough, but we handled it. Kal's is getting back in his groove. He has a lot of messes to clean up. They're messes that he's somewhat responsible for, but he's willing to take it all on. He'll be just fine."

"I knew you could help him, Clark."

Clark shook his head. "It wasn't me that set him straight, Lana. It was you. Seeing you alive and reminding him of what he was capable of, of who he was made the difference. It reinforced his decisions to be Superboy again…or, well…_Superman_."

Lana raised an eyebrow. _"Superman?_ I think…I think that's perfect for you too!"

"Do you really think _I'm_ ready for that title? Kal is a little older."

"You look like a man to me…and you're more mature than any _man_ I've ever met." She whispered and stroked his jaw.

Lana put the flowers to her nose and inhaled. When she opened her eyes, Clark grasped her face delicately.

"I love you, Lana."

Lana wrapped her arms over his neck "I love you, Clark."

There was so much more he wanted to tell her about what happened with Kal, but at the moment there was no room for words. Clark kissed her. They were soon locked in a warm embrace and oblivious to both Matt and Jackson's presence at the head of the stairwell. The men gaped at the scene and Jackson cleared his throat. Clark quickly broke off the kiss and turned to attention with Lana, she wiped her mouth and smiled embarrassed. Jackson frowned, but there was a twinkle in his eye. Matt's smile was contagious and he gave them a thumb up.

"I take it you didn't find that Big Foot trail you were looking for this morning, Kent? But maybe you found_ cupid!_" Jackson asked.

Clark coughed slightly as Lana nudged him. "_Uh,_ no I didn't sir, it turned out to be a footprint from a large, weird-shaped boot."

"_Of course it was!_ I could have told you that! You think with all his fur that Big Foot wants to hide out in the steamy Everglades? _Ahh,_ never mind. As much as I hate to break this secret rendezvous up, I have another case for you. We got a report from some beachcombers about a meteor that crashed into the ocean. There are too many eyewitnesses to discount it. Kent, I want you to go down and talk to whomever you can find that saw it."

"What about the meteor itself? Should I get a boat and…"

_"What?_ We're not the Navy! Whatever it was that crashed must be at the bottom of the ocean right now."

Clark nodded grim. "Okay, Mr. Jackson, I'm on it. Maybe I can contact Superboy and he can look for it."

"Good idea, Kent! I'm really glad he doesn't want to be on the payroll."

"With all the work he puts in helping us, he should be making top dollar." Matt commented and Jackson grunted.

Lana glanced at Clark, the pride in her eyes crystal clear. She looked at her boss. "Mr. Jackson, I finished up the last of my paperwork and I really don't have much going on, do you think I could…"

"Lang!" Jackson tossed his hands up. "What the hell! It's a slow day today, but don't take too long. It's not a fun-filled day at the beach, not for you two, anyway."

Lana thanked him and raced down the steps to get her purse and camera before he could change his mind. As Clark was about to go down, Jackson grabbed his arm. "And you listen to me, Kent! Don't think you're gonna use this time to drive off to the _chapel of love_ either. You left single, you'll come back single. Enjoy it while it lasts!"

"And lasts…and lasts…_and lasts."_ Matt sighed.

Jackson glared at him. "Is that supposed to be funny, Ritter?"

"Nope. I'm just thinking of my _own_ love life right now. Way to go, Clark. I always knew you had it in you."

"Yeah, I guess I did. _Umm_, I'll give you a call as soon as I find out anything, sir." Clark said to Jackson.

"Only if its an emergency, I'm swamped. Now get outta here."

Clark hurried downstairs after Lana. Matt glanced at his boss. "So, is that a _real_ sighting or just a Mickey Mouse case?"

"Hard to tell. I can't play around with Kent much anymore now that he's bumped to a G9 investigator. For our sakes let's hope its not some alien spawn like Godzilla."

Matt laughed and patted his back. "You had a late night watching the marathons too, huh?"

Jackson shrugged. "Those are some of my favorites!"

-Oo-

Clark and Lana decided to take her black jeep for the ride. As they went to the parking garage Lana stopped Clark abruptly.

"_Wait a minute!_ Remember what happened the last time you encountered a meteor? That green sludge attacked you, it drained the life out of you! And now you'll be at the bottom of the ocean. What if it's the same thing? What if it's something even more powerful? What if it's Kryptonite? Oh Clark, that could kill you down there!"

Clark grasped her shoulders. "What if it's a piece of luggage fallen out of a passing airplane? What if it's just a plain old meteorite rock with no properties? What if it was a flare from a ship or boat that needs help? Lana, I'm not afraid. Somebody has to check it out and if it _is_ something otherworldly… it's best I go, isn't it?"

Lana gripped the edges of her jeep and let out a deep breath. "You're right, Clark, I'm sorry. I know your secret for one day and I'm already flipping out and trying to keep you from doing what Superboy needs to do. That's not right."

Clark held her close. "It will be okay, Lana. You'll get to used to it in time."

"I hope so. We better go now. I'll do the investigating and Superboy can extract the meteor."

Clark smiled at her and clasped her hand. "Sounds like a plan, but I should ask a few questions myself first."

-Oo-

A half hour later Clark sat near the shoreline and dumped the sand from his loafers, while Lana crouched next to him and stared wistfully at the oncoming waves.

"Well, everyone that saw it has the same story, it wasn't that big, and it kinda looked like a bright bottle rocket and just zoomed straight down in the water." She said, drawing circles in the sand.

"Could that be what it was? A big firework?"

"I thought so too, but nobody was lighting them at the time. Besides, fireworks shoot _up_ first, not down. And I think the glare from the sun would have lessened the brightness of it, don't you?" Lana asked.

Making sure no one was around. Clark removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and shook the sand from his clothes. "You're right. It's time for me to go down there. I got the coordinates from some boaters." He helped Lana to her feet.

"I'll be waiting right here, Clark."

"Lana I don't want you…"

"No. I can't go back to the Bureau without you. I'll be okay. Look, I'll get myself a drink and a hot dog and wait by the amusement park on the boardwalk over there."

"Okay…but I don't expect to be that long."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just getting hungry. It's lunchtime." She grinned.

"Well in that case, get me one too!" Clark took off to find a place to change into Superboy. "Oh, and Lana!"

"Yeah, Clark?"

"Don't pick up any strange seashells!"

Lana laughed and threw a handful of sand at him. "I'll leave the shell collecting to you, poindexter! I learned _my_ lesson."

A few minutes later Superboy and hovered over the area where the meteor fell. He used his x-ray vision to scan into the depths. There was definitely something down there, and it emitted a faint silvery-blue glow that wouldn't have been noticeable to human eyes. He gazed at the shore and saw Lana standing, the water lapping at her bare feet and the expression on her face was pensive. She looked absolutely radiant. He waved at her and she jumped and waved back.

_'I'm getting very water-logged these last few days.'_ He thought. _'Here goes nothing.'_

Taking a deep breath, Superboy dove into the water and swam with hyper speed down to the bottom. The glow pulsed stronger and a peculiar feeling enveloped him. It was as if the energy was pulling him closer, but not in a way to cause him harm. The attraction was so strong he was able to stand upon the sea floor as if he were on land.

He scanned the area and found the source of the light a few feet away. He swam up to it and yanked it out of the sand. He studied it quizzically. It was a long, clear crystal with pointed ends and extremely strong, given the force he needed to pull it out. The glowing light seemed to respond to his presence and it illuminated on the gorgeous undersea creatures that swam past. Superboy noticed two more sticking up, one a deep, emerald green and the other a pale blue tone. They were all the same in length but each was chiseled differently.

A strong emotion tugged at him. These crystals somehow belonged to him and he was meant to find them. Keeping a tight hold on the set, Superboy leisurely swam up to the surface, taking a few moments to enjoy the multihued surroundings. He thought of Lana, this was something she would love. Although he had no need for any breathing gear, he would gladly mention to her about taking a scuba diving tour with Clark. He could rent a private boat and sail them out where they weren't bound to run into others. That way he could keep his glasses off, and they could enjoy a fine lunch on board and some fishing, plain old swimming _and…_He felt the crystals warm up in his hand and they glowed again. Superboy broke the surface and held them up toward the sunlight. The effect was dazzling.

"_Okay, okay,_ even a set of _crystals_ won't just let me imagine a normal life with the woman I love." He said aloud and splashed the water disgruntled.

Superboy returned to dry land and after a quick shower he changed into his Clark clothes and met Lana by the benches. She calmly sipped her drink and looked at her watch amazed.

"Have you ever timed yourself under water? That had to be about twenty minutes! I'm probably ready to drown by three or four." Lana admitted.

Clark sat down beside her and grabbed the hot dog she bought for him. "Most people are. Thanks, I'm pretty hungry now. It didn't even feel that long. I'd say I can probably do up to an hour or two…as much as a full tank of oxygen at least. Speaking of that, I had a _great_ idea for us this weekend. We can rent a boat and some gear and then go sailing out…"

Lana rummaged through his knapsack and pulled out the crystals. _"Clark! _Is this what you found? They're gorgeous! What is it? I mean, I can tell they're crystals but I've never seen anything like it!"

Clark noticed the crystals did not glow while Lana held them. He put his hand over the pale blue one and a light emanated from beneath his palm. Lana gasped and clung to his arm.

"What's happening?"

"Don't be scared, Lana. They won't hurt us."

"That only lit up because you touched it. Does this have anything to do with your home planet? The green one reminds me a little of Kryptonite."

Clark felt a confidence in his origins he never had before. "I think it does and that's why I can't bring these back to the Bureau. Not until I find out what their purpose is or if they even have one."

Lana placed them carefully in his bag. "I understand, Clark, but Jackson is gonna be pretty disappointed we didn't come across anything."

"Will he? He's usually smug about these things because he always wants to shoot down new discoveries. But anyway, who says Superboy didn't find anything? Look again."

Lana stared at him confused and dug deeper into his bag, she pulled out a jagged piece of black and brown rock and laughed.

"So Superboy found an old meteor. As simple as that."

"Exactly, no harm, no foul, just a little piece of space that sank in the ocean. _The end."_

Lana and Clark finished off their lunch and went to the jeep. As they buckled in, Lana looked at Clark's profile and grazed his cheek with a kiss.

"What special thing did you have planned for us this weekend?"

Clark stared at her wide-eyed. "You actually heard me?"

"Clark, believe it or not, I'm always listening. The word _sailing_ sounded intriguing."

Lana glowed as much as the crystals in anticipation of going on a boating date. Clark refused to have her get involved with any of the details. This was his surprise for her and he would obtain the boat and anything else they needed. Lana strolled into the building, flushed with excitement. Matt hurried over.

"So, what happened? What did you find? The real explanation for the Bermuda Triangle? Jimmy Hoffa? The haunted Mary Celeste? _Wooohhhh." _He wiggled his fingers over Lana teasingly.

Clark laughed and walked over, tossing the meteor hand to hand. "Nope! Superboy pulled out this little rock, nothing more or less. It was just one of those things. If Jackson doesn't want a new paperweight, I'll go file it away under 'Junk.' "

-Oo-

The alarm clock read two-am and Clark tossed and turned in his bed. Stunning images of a palatial crystal dwelling invaded his mind. He could hear a male voice–authoritative, yet gentle and comforting and felt a strong hand stroke his infant hair.

"_It's going to be fine, my son. You will live and thrive in this new world. I am assured of it. I know you will be an immense force for good on this planet called Earth. I have a deep faith in you."_

Clark sensed a sudden calm, and he saw his infant self pressed tightly against a beautiful woman's breast as she hurriedly swaddled him in a red piece of cloth with a yellow 'S' emblazoned on it.

"_Hush now, my little Kal-El. Hush. I love you, my baby. One day you will come to know how much so. May the God of the Universe be with you, my son."_

He heard the infant crying as the grand structures shook and collapsed around them. Screams echoed in the distance and fierce alarms resounded. He saw a flash of light and an image of the man and woman who tenderly placed him in the tiny ship–A tall, handsome man with silvered-black hair, striking blue eyes and a strong, celestial visage. The woman was tall too, with long, dark tresses that cascaded past her shoulders and teary, gentle blue eyes set amongst round, pretty features. They wore silvery-white outfits that harbored an unearthly glow. Emblazoned across their chests were the Kryptonian crests. They stood silent and brave, holding and comforting one another amongst the dire calamity. Clark felt a shaking and a burst of energy that seemed to propel him into the depths of space…

He awoke in a cold sweat. He rubbed his eyes, dissipating the last of the vision. He had seen his true parents. He heard a low clicking from his knapsack that grew louder and louder. Soon, objects around his apartment shook, pictures of Lana, his family, and friends rattled upon his walls. He saw the glow again, trying to force its way out through any orifice in the fabric. He ran up to it and transformed himself into Superboy. When he clutched the crystals, the shaking stopped and the light dimmed. It was unsafe to leave these crystals out of his sight.

Kal told him where he needed to go. He needed to make his way to the Arctic and learn about his true purpose. He would need that solitude.

Clark gazed out the window, he would have to call Lana and explain to her what he must do and that he would be gone for a while. He would have to tell his parents and that he needed them to conjure up a family emergency he could tell his boss. He reflected on the words of his older self from the Utopian dimension he once visited. He felt it in his heart that the time had come, the time when he wouldn't be known as _'Superboy'_ any longer.

**The End.**


End file.
